Down the Rabbit Hole
by vixensheart
Summary: The last thing Raven remembers is someone screaming her name. Now, she's lost in a fantastical new world, with no knowledge of how she got here or where here even is. To make matters worse, there's a mysterious dark force in the land, one that wants her dead. It's up to Raven to save the day and find her way home, wherever home is.
1. Prologue- Into the Hole

**Into the Hole**

* * *

There was no time to think.

They had responded to a call at a warehouse. It wasn't one of their normal missions, but the police had been busy with a drug bust, leaving the Titans the only ones available to respond.

There was a trespasser, a possible robber. They went in as they normally did; Raven compassing the area with her empathy to locate the perp, and Robin scouting the area before setting them up in their positions. They converged on the guy, certain this would be an easy mission.

It was supposed to be easy.

But the guy panicked, after all who wouldn't? They were the Teen Titans. Superheroes who'd saved the _world_. Most criminals feared them.

Raven was the first to see it. The weapon glistened with a deadly beauty in the moonlit warehouse. She watched with horror as the perp pointed the device at Beast Boy, and she acted.

Her hands met his sides as she barreled into the changeling, right as the gunshot rang out. Raven gasped at the fire in her side.

Oh, how it burned.

She collapsed in a heap on the floor, writhing in pain.

Black spots clouded her vision. She was going unconscious.

The last thing she heard before the darkness was a shout.

 ** _"Raven!"_**


	2. Chapter One- The White Rabbit

**Chapter One**

 **The White Rabbit**

 _ **"Raven!"**_

She woke with a start. Her cheek brushed against dirt and broken grass stalks, and she pushed herself off the ground.

Oh.

Her head pounded, and the movement made the world spin wildly. Raven clutched her hand to her forehead, groaning.

What happened?

Her mind drew a blank. The only thing she remembered was a name. Her name. Raven. But where was she?

Her gaze scanned her surroundings. Tall grasses that came up to her chin waved lazily in the breeze. The horizon was empty, devoid of any land formations. Raven stood wobbly on her feet.

How did she get here?

Once again, no knowledge surfaced. She was in an unfamiliar land, alone, with no recollection of how she'd gotten there in the first place.

Wonderful.

A scowl etched onto her face. Now what? Should she just, start walking and hope for the best?

"You're late."

Raven whirled around. Sitting in a chair was a boy. He looked vaguely familiar, though Raven wasn't sure why. He was dressed in a suit and tie ensemble, a top had sliding lazily to the side on his head. He toyed lazily with a stopwatch, watching it swing from side to side on its long golden chain. The defining feature was a mask settled on his face.

"Who are you?" she asked. He stood, striding over to her. His gloved hand snatched her own, and he gently placed the stopwatch into it.

"Don't be late," he said. The boy turned and sprang away, loping off into the field. Raven watched him go, puzzled. She glanced back down to the watch in her hand, and jerked her gaze back up to the boy.

"Wait!" she cried, taking off after him. He stopped suddenly, and reached down. To Raven's utter amazement and confusion, he pulled up what appeared to be an empty picture frame, and stepped through it, disappearing.

She halted, gaping at the frame.

"What the...?"

That wasn't possible, that much Raven knew. But alas, it had happened and she'd seen it happen with her own eyes. Raven stepped forward cautiously. It was an elegant frame, shining golden in the ample sunlight. She reached forward tentatively. Her fingers grazed what felt like a permeable membrane, and she gasped.

This was definitely odd.

With a sudden rush of bravery, Raven reached her hand forward again and pushed it through the membrane. To her utter amazement her hand disappeared. It didn't poke through the other side, it was _gone_.

She yanked her arm back out of the frame.

As unusual as this was, she was fascinated by it. Taking a breath, she stepped into the frame.

Sun blinded her as she entered the other side. She leaned forward, taking a step.

That was a mistake. Her foot didn't connect with anything solid, and a scream tore from her throat as she plunged downward. The forest below rushed up to meet her and soon enough branches were whipping at her face and arms as she plummeted.

Her body smacked the forest floor with a painful thump, and everything went black.

* * *

Something rough and wet scraped across her cheek.

Raven awoke with a groan. She blinked, trying to focus her blurry vision. Something tickled at her face, and Raven's gaze was met by a pair of forest green eyes. She jolted back with a start.

There, sitting in front of her, was a cat.

A green cat to be precise.

His head was cocked to the side as he watched her intently, as if asking her if she was hurt. Raven wasn't sure how she knew this, but the fact remained that the cat was concerned for her. She tentatively reached her hand out, allowing him to sniff it.

The cat pushed his head into her palm, letting her rub behind his ears. He let out a loud purr, causing a small smile to spread across her face.

"Well hello there," she murmured. The cat meowed, trotting to the side. Raven heard a jingle as he moved, and noticed the golden gleam of a collar around the feline's neck. He disappeared into a bush momentarily, before trotting back to her with something in his mouth.

The stopwatch.

She probably had dropped it when she fell.

The cat dropped the golden trinket on the ground before her, and she plucked it up off the grass, cradling it in her palm. On closer inspection, Raven noticed the watch was covered in intricate engravings, most notably the letter 'T' carved into the back.

After discovering she had no pockets, Raven decided the wrap it onto the belt that hung lazily around her waist.

A meow caught her attention. Raven glanced down to see the cat scratching agitatedly at the golden collar fit snugly around his neck. Oddly enough, she could _feel_ his discomfort, almost as if it was her own. The ruby red bell jangled noisily as the cat scratched, his agitation rising as the bell rang.

"You don't like that collar, do you?" she asked. The cat stopped and looked at her. His whiskers twitched, as though he was agreeing with her, and he padded up to where she knelt as pushed his head under her hand. Raven felt the smooth metal of the collar under her fingers, and she rubbed against the golden surface.

It was attached rather tightly to the feline's neck, almost digging into his green skin. Her thumb grazed over indents in the collar, and Raven realized that it too, was engraved. There were symbols carefully carved into the metal, ones she didn't understand by any means. She did however, get the sense that it was magical in nature.

A phrase surfaced in her mind, and it slipped past her lips almost reflexively.

 ** _"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"_**

A rush of energy flowed from her body and the collar glowed black. With a click, it came undone, falling uselessly into her hands. Raven dropped it with a gasp.

Did she just do that?

Her thoughts were dashed by a white glow, and Raven glanced up to see the green cat awash in the white light. She shielded her eyes, stars dancing in her vision from the brightness.

The glow stopped as quickly as it started, and Raven cautiously glanced up. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

Sitting in front of her, was a boy. A very green, feline looking boy.


	3. Chapter Two- The Cheshire Cat

**Chapter Two**

 **The Cheshire Cat**

"I'm...free!" he gasped, his lips curving up in a smile.

The boy appeared to be around her age, from what Raven could tell. His ears were pointed, much like a cat's, and had tufts of fur tipping the points. His features were a little angular as well, and Raven could see the glint of fangs as he spoke. He was well muscled, despite being rather furry. Raven's gaze dragged over him, her cheeks burning as a realization hit her.

He was naked. Very much so.

"Um...you're not wearing clothes..." she stammered. The boy's eyes widened and he uttered a very unmanly squeak. In a flash, he was a cat again. Raven felt waves of feelings coming from him, the strongest was his desire for her to stay. Her brows knitted together in confusion, but she stayed put as the feline bounded into the thicket.

She was only alone for a few minutes before he returned, this time as a boy and wearing a pair of worn trousers. It was then that Raven noticed the tail swishing behind him. He stopped in front of her, holding his hand out to her. Black claws tipped his fingers, and his palm was warm and soft like a cat's paw pad. He pulled her to her feet, a smile dancing on his lips.

"You freed me," he purred. "Thank you."

Raven shrugged. "You're welcome, I guess." She pulled her hand free of his grasp, her fingers tingling from the contact.

"I'm Garfield. What's your name?"

"Raven."

"Raven," he said quietly, rolling the name off his tongue. "Nice to meet you Rae!"

She blinked, the nickname sending a jolt through her. She'd heard that somewhere.

"That's not my name," she drawled, trying to shake off the feeling. Garfield grinned cheekily.

"Whatever you say. Rae."

Raven scowled, half tempted to snap the collar back onto his neck.

"So where you headed?" he asked. She sighed, casting a glance into the forest around them.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure where I am."

Garfield cocked his head to the side. "Really? We're in the forest of Reason. You know, the place where people come to find their inner reason and wisdom?"

She gave him a blank look.

"I'm gonna take that as a no then..."

Raven sighed. "You would be correct in that assumption."

The cat-boy hummed thoughtfully, his eyes narrowing at her. She shifted under his scrutiny, the stopwatch hitting against her thigh. She reached down and brushed her hand against it, almost forgetting she'd had it.

"I am looking for someone though," she said. Garfield's ears perked, and he indicated for her to continue.

"He's a boy. Dark hair, wears a suit. He's also got a top hat and a mask."

Garfield's ears drooped and he shook his head. "No, I haven't seen anyone like that." His ears perked suddenly, and a smile split his face. "But I know someone who might! C'mon, I'll take you there!" He snatched her wrist and began to drag her into the depths of the forest.

Raven's head began to pound. Garfield was nice, but his wild up and down emotions were giving her a headache. That, and she didn't really like being dragged around.

"I can walk myself you know," she deadpanned. Garfield paused, releasing her wrist.

"Sorry," he said, ginning sheepishly. She rolled her eyes, following the cat-boy farther into the forest.

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Raven asked. They'd been tramping around for what felt like hours, and she was sure they were no where nearer to their destination. Garfield turned to grin at her, his tail waving playfully.

"You'll see," he said. Raven scowled.

"You've said that at least fifty times."

Garfield tossed her another one of his irritating cheeky grins. "Yeah, and I mean it too. Have a little patience Rae."

"It's Raven," she grumbled. The cat-boy ignored her.

Raven huffed, dragging her feet along the forest floor. This was pointless. He definitely had no idea where they were and was just leading her on some stupid wild goose chase. Raven had half a mind to just push him into a bush and make a run for it. After all, she was already lost. What was the worst that could happen?

Garfield's hand snatched her wrist and yanked her to the side, making her yelp. He dragged them into a shrub, cowering under its branches. He slapped a hand over her mouth, and an overwhelming sense of fear washed over her.

His fear.

She froze, listening.

A flurry reminiscent of wings flapping echoed through the forest, followed by a piercing caw. Through the branches of the shrub, Raven saw black blurs whiz past. The threat was gone as quickly as it had appeared, passing through without noticing them.

Raven pushed Garfield off of her, rubbing her mouth where his claws had dug in. "What was that?" she asked.

His expression was grim. "They're called the Reapers, they work for the queen."

"Queen?" she echoed. Garfield nodded.

"Yeah, queen. And not a nice queen either. She's the one that stuck the enchanted collar on me to keep me from shifting. She's not exactly a fan of werecats."

Raven raised her eyebrows at that. Werecat? She supposed it made sense, he shapeshifted into a cat after all, but the fact that they existed was a little new to her. Then again, this world wasn't making very much sense so far.

"What do the Reapers do?" she asked.

Garfield looked away, his ears lying flat on his head. "Well that depends. If you're on the queens good side, nothing. If you're on her bad side...well, let's just say they aren't above killing."

Raven's expression darkened. She supposed that shouldn't have been too surprising either, given the werecat's terror she'd felt. Still, the thought perturbed her. She pushed herself off the ground, offering Garfield a hand.

"Come on, let's go."

He took it gratefully.

She pulled him to his feet, and they set off once again.


	4. Chapter Three- The Caterpillar

**Chapter Three**

 **The Caterpillar**

"So where are you from anyway?" Garfield asked.

He'd been quite the chatty cat since their recent scare, presumably to keep his mind off of things. Despite this, Raven couldn't help but feel a little...annoyed. Trudging on foot through a dense forest wasn't exactly an activity fit for small talk, and all she really wanted was to just get to wherever they were going.

Unfortunately, the werecat refused to let her ignore him.

"Rae," he whined. "C'mon, where are you from? The meadows? Shimmering Beach? The Cave of Darkness?"

"It's Raven," she snapped. "And I've never heard of any of those places."

His tail shot upright, and he threw her a baffled glance. "Really? Wow, you must be _really_ lost."

Raven sighed, her face darkening. "Yeah, I'd say so."

Lost was probably an understatement. She had no memory of anything before waking up in that damn field, and now she was traipsing across a mystical land where picture frames led to another realm and mythical creatures existed.

Waves of remorse tickled the edges of her emotions, and Raven glanced up to see Garfield's concerned gaze resting on her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his ears drooping pathetically. Her expression softened, and she sot the boy a smile.

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

His gaze lingered for a moment before he returned her smile with his signature cheeky grin.

"C'mon, we're almost there!" he quipped, snatching her wrist _again_ and dragging her along once more. Raven bit back a retort and rolled her eyes, stepping carefully to avoid tripping and falling. Once her arm was free, she'd probably smack him.

Probably.

Raven thumped into Garfield, who'd come to a sudden halt. She yanked her arm from his grasp and shot him a withering glance, opening her mouth to snap at him. He shushed her then, making her scowl deepen.

"We're here," Garfield whispered. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"We are?" she echoed, glancing around at the thick shrubs surrounding them.

The forest was odd in that despite the lack of sunlight, it was rich with tall shrubbery and ground cover, to an almost eerie extent.

Garfield smirked at her and pushed some branches to the side, beckoning her forward. Hesitantly, Raven took a step and leaned into the opening he'd created and she gasped.

There, in a small clearing, lay a building. A small building it was, black wrought iron providing support and the framework for the multifaceted glass panes that made up the walls and ceiling. The glass was colored for every color of the rainbow; pinks, purples, blues, greens. It was certainly a sight to behold.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Garfield said. Raven nodded, speechless. The werecat gently grabbed her hand and led her forward, padding quietly in into the clearing.

Although the building wasn't far, maybe a stone's throw away, it seemed to grow larger the closer they got. Soon, the brilliant, rainbow structure towered over them, gleaming prettily in the sunlight. It went from the size of a small shed, to the size of a mansion within just a few yards. Raven gaped at the sight, her logical mind fighting for an explanation.

She found none.

Instead, she stood there stupidly, gawking, while Garfield rapped his knuckles sharply on a section of the glass. There was a moment's pause before the camouflaged door swung open, creaking on its hinges. Garfield tugged Raven forward and the two stepped inside.

"Whoa," Raven breathed.

The sight enraptured the girl. Magnificent flora spread about the space, basking in the warmth and sunlight the structure provided. Flowers of all kinds spread their colorful array of petals out to the beams of light, their colors radiant and beautiful. Butterflies of all types and colors flitted from each flower, presumably soaking up the precious nectar and nutrients they provided. Vines wrapped up the sides of the windows in their own venture for light, and soft ferns and mosses padded the floor.

It was quite the sight to behold.

"Welcome to the Kaleidoscope," Garfield purred. The name seemed most appropriate, as the abundance of colors certainly gave it the appearance of a kaleidoscope.

"Garfield, it's been a long time."

The two companions whirled around at the sound of the deep voice. For a moment, fear seized Raven, and she braced herself for an attack. However, a shock wave of happiness smacked into her senses the moment Garfield's gaze landed on the figure behind them.

"Victor! How are you dude?"

Victor smiled. "I've been alright. I see you've finally gotten that collar off."

Garfield chuckled shyly, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, well uh, you know. I manage."

Victor was a large man. He towered over the two of them, and had muscles so big that Raven had no doubts he could crush them both with a single blow. What really caught her attention though, was the man's odd ensemble.

His clothes were ragged, more tatters than clothes. Thick, mechanical gloves covered his hands, giving him the appearance of donning gauntlets. A device sat in front of one eye, reminiscent of a spectacle, though Raven could tell it was some sort of high tech eyepiece. A metal pack was situated on his back as well, the contents unknown to the budding empath. In his mouth a cigar hung lazily, wisps of smoke trailing off the end.

"Who's your friend?" Victor asked, pulling Raven from her reverie.

"This is Rae, she's lost and needs to get home."

Raven tossed a glare at the werecat. "It's _Raven_. And yes, I'm...lost."

"Well Raven, where are you from?"

She hesitated. "I don't...know." A flush spread across her cheeks and she shifted awkwardly. This was embarrassing. How could anyone really help her? She had no idea where she was or where she was from. This whole idea was stupid.

"What's that?" Victor asked. Raven glanced up, confusion knitting across her features.

"What?"

"That golden chain on your belt," he said, pointing. "What's that?"

Raven snatched the stopwatch and held it up, shrugging. "Some stopwatch a guy gave me. I'm not sure why."

Victor strode closer, bending low to peer at the golden trinket. "Shit man," he murmured. "It can't be."

"Can't be what?" Garfield asked. Victor pried the watch from Raven's hands, cradling the trinket as he examined it.

"This watch...it's from Mother Time." He looked up at Raven, peering inquisitively at her. "You said a boy gave this to you?"

She bobbed her head. "Yes. He wore a suit and a mask. He...he told me not to be late and then gave it to me."

Victor straightened. "Follow me," he said, taking off through the garden. Raven cast an apprehensive glance at Garfield, who smiled reassuringly. They followed, Raven's gaze trailing along at the towering plants. They only walked for a few minutes before halting in front of a massive tree that Raven hadn't previously noticed. Victor reached forward and tugged on a low hanging branch, revealing a hidden door. He stepped inside, bidding them to follow.

Inside was a cozy setting, much like the inside of a cottage. Soft light from low burning lamps lit up the space, casting gentle shadows among the well worn furniture. Raven paused, surprised at the setting. They didn't remain in the neat little room though, instead Victor lead them down an adjoining hallway to a staircase.

"Ladies first," he said gently, holding the door open for her. She bit back a retort and descended the staircase. All malice drained from her mind when she reached the bottom however.

The room was reminiscent of a military bunker. Whitewashed stone walls greedily refracted the lamplight, brightening the space considerably. Her gaze caught sight of a bulletin board covered with maps, pictures, and an array of different documents. Beneath the bulletin board rested a large, metal table, covered in equipment and tools.

Victor brushed past her and snatched a map off the bulletin board, clearing a space on the worktable to spread it out.

"Here," he said, pointing. Raven peered at the yellowed paper, the green werecat leaning over her shoulder.

"That's where we are now. Mother Time doesn't have a specific place, but she'd known to be there." Victor jabbed another spot on the map, much farther than where they were. Raven squinted at the page, trying to familiarize herself with the mysterious landforms.

"Oh, that's the golden ocean, right?" Garfield said, pointing eagerly. The statement earned him a smile from their companion, who nodded.

"Yeah, it is. She tends to like that area." He turned to Raven, his face serious.

"That watch there isn't just any old watch. The boy you described is her messenger. He's called many names, but none really matter. What matters is that Mother Time wants to meet you. I don't know why. I don't know when. All I know is that it's in your best interest to find her." He gestured to the stopwatch. "And keep that safe. You may need it."

Raven glanced down at the golden trinket, nodding solemnly. Hope begin to kindle in her heart.

Maybe, just maybe, she'd find her way home yet.


	5. Chapter Four- Wanted

**Chapter Four**

 **Wanted**

The sweet smell of flowers tickled at Raven's nose as she stepped out into the garden.

"Here," Victor said, thrusting a knapsack at her. "This should keep you two fed for awhile."

"Thanks," she mumbled. She chucked the sack at Garfield, who squeaked in surprise. Her lips twitched in amusement, but she kept a straight face. Having the werecat tag along was _not_ her idea, but it seemed that the green feline was sticking with her like glue. Much to her annoyance.

"Remember to keep north. If you keep going that way, you can't miss it. Even if you're lost."

"Don't worry, I _never_ get lost!" Garfield said, his voice almost a purr. Raven rolled her eyes and turned to Victor.

"We will, thanks again."

"No prob. I'm always glad to help."

A butterfly flitted past, startling Raven. She watched the beautiful insect hover by the vibrantly colored flower overhead, her eyes wide with awe. It fluttered back over to her, and Raven reflexively held out her hand. The butterfly landed on her palm, its little delicate feet tickling her skin. A low glow shone from the insect's wings, making Raven gasp.

This was new.

The colors began to change from red, to yellow, to pink, to blue, and back again. The butterfly kept its wings out flat against her palm and remained motionless as the colors flashed faster and faster. Finally, the wings glowed white and projected an image into the air above them. Raven could only make out a blurry humanoid shape, almost green in appearance.

" _Please wake up Raven,"_ a voice said. The image vanished and the butterfly flitted away, flying back among its companions. Raven jerked her head to Victor, her eyes wide in confusion.

"What was that?" she stammered. Victor shrugged, taking a drag of his cigar.

"That was a message for you and you alone." He paused, glancing up at the little insects. "Butterflies are a rare commodity here, so I made my own. They seem to have taken on a personality of their own though, I've seen 'em do that for a few people before."

Raven blinked and cast her gaze back at the butterflies. Victor's explanation made little sense, but that seemed to be a trend in the world she found herself in.

* * *

"Take care of yourselves," Victor said. They stood in the doorway of the giant greenhouse, saying their final goodbyes. Raven couldn't help but cast another glance back at the fauna, the colorful rays dancing among the leaves. She felt bursts of emotion from beside her, and she glanced over to see the werecat grinning up at Victor.

"We will," he chirped. They bumped fists, a gesture Raven had seen before, and Victor gave them one last nod before disappearing into the depths of his garden. They watched him go for a moment, before Garfield turned to her with a grin plastered across his face.

"Well c'mon Rae! We've got places to be."

She rolled her eyes and followed him back out into the forest. The empath cast one last glance over her shoulder at the Kaleidoscope. The structure shrank in size as they walked away, the last rays of sunshine glinting brilliantly off of its tinted windows. Her thoughts drifted again to the butterfly and the message. That voice had been so painfully familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. That bothered her. She felt like she should have known who was talking, and why they were so sad.

Unfortunately, Raven was drawing up short. She breathed another sigh and cast her glance to the ground in front of her, trying hard to keep from tripping. The undergrowth was quite thick here, much more so than Raven remembered it being.

"This seems...different," she murmured as she stumbled after Garfield. The werecat shrugged, his gaze glued to the map Victor had given them.

"S'probably because the forest changes at night," he said casually. "We'll be fine. We just have to keep heading...that way." He pointed in the direction straight in front of him, a cheeky grin lighting up his features. Raven hummed in response.

They continued their trek for another couple of hours, the light in the forest waning. The further the two trekked, the more Raven began to notice the _differences_ in the forest. During the day, it was just like the average deciduous forest; large oaks and maple trees supplying the canopy, with a variety of shrubs and ground cover plants spreading about the forest floor.

At night however, things looked a little more sinister.

The trees seemed to grow ten feet in hight and diameter, becoming twisted and ragged. Roots broke out of the ground, gnarling around rocks and shrubbery. Vines dangled from the canopy, twisting menacingly in Raven's face. The shrubs became thicker and thornier, their barbs hooking onto the empath's clothes and legs. Even the wildlife seemed to become darker, gleaming red eyes peering at her and Garfield as they trekked further and further into the wood.

It was certainly unsettling.

They'd been trudging on for hours when Garfield stopped suddenly, flopping to the ground among the gnarled roots of a tree.

"Here," he said, "let's stop here for the night."

Raven needed no prodding; the empath slumped to the ground beside him and fell into a deep, unsettled slumber.

* * *

"Raven. Raven. Rae-Rae!"

Raven's eyes peeled open, the bright morning light stabbing into her sensitive retinas. She groaned, blinking away the pain.

"C'mon Rae, wake up!"

There, hovering over her face, was Garfield. Raven blinked up at his cheery expression before pushing the werecat's green face out of her line of sight. She sat up with another groan, rubbing her eyes. It had felt very much like she'd had no sleep at all, which was odd. Then again, Raven didn't really remember falling asleep, she just sort of blacked out. Which again, was odd.

Then again, when weren't things odd lately?

"Finally!" Garfield laughed. "I thought I was gonna have to throw water on you or something." Raven simply shot the wercat a deathly glare, making his smile falter. She hauled herself to her feet, squinting in the sunlight.

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" she drawled. This earned her a pout, which she ignored. Instead Raven opted to begin their long trek through the seemingly never ending forest, which appeared much less grotesque as it had the night before.

"Uh, Raven?" Garfield squeaked. She stopped, turning to throw a scathing glance back at him.

"What?" she seethed.

"It's uh, this way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction. With a huff and a few choice words grumbled under her breath, Raven stomped in the correct direction after Garfield. As much as she hated to admit it, having the werecat play tour guide was actually very helpful. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

Raven's gaze flicked to Garfield's waving tail. It seemed to have a mind of its own, twitching and curling as they walked. She found the tail quite fascinating really, after all, she'd never seen a humanoid creature sport such an appendage before. She wondered how that worked out, having a tail...

A flush spread across her face as her thoughts drifted to dangerous territory. It was inevitable with her staring at the werecat's rear, but it didn't make the situation any less embarrassing. Luckily, Garfield was too busy humming to himself as he stared at the map to notice where Raven's gaze had drifted.

"Hmm...we should be near a river..." he murmured. Raven quirked a brow at him.

"A river?"

Garfield bobbed his head, still distracted by the map. She rolled her eyes and peered into the forest. From what she could tell, they were nowhere near a river. Everything around them was thick forest, with no hint of even s stream in sight. With a huff, she snatched the map from Garfield, much to his protest, and attempted to read the parchment herself.

"Where are we?" she asked. Garfield muttered incoherently as he jabbed his finger on a spot on the map. From what he claimed, they should have been right on top of a river named _Silvertongue_. Raven lowered the map, surveyed the dense forest, and shot the werecat a look.

"Really?"

"Yes really! I swear that's where we should be!"

"Should be?" Raven echoed. " _Should be_ doesn't mean we _are_."

Garfield crossed his arms and growled. "Well how about you navigate through this place! Tell me how well that turns out for you."

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, trying very hard to not hit the werecat upside his annoying head. It wasn't entirely his fault they were lost, this place _was_ pretty confusing after all, but she had places she needed to be. And these delays really weren't helping.

"Look, how about we keep going and ask the next person we see for help? Maybe they'll be able to point us in the right direction."

Garfield swiped the map back, childishly sticking his tongue out at her. He stomped on ahead, not waiting for her reaction. The empath sighed, rolling her eyes. There were times she really wanted to hit the cat boy. This was one of them. She was about to follow when something caught her attention.

Nailed to a tree across from her was a poster. A poster with her face on it.

"What the..." she lurched forward and snatched the parchment, scanning the well inked inscription.

 _ **Wanted:**_

 _ **Raven of Azarath**_

 _ **Reward: 10,000 coins**_

 _ **~*Red Queen*~**_

Raven's brows furrowed together in confusion. Despite its familiarity, Raven was sure she'd never heard of Azarath. At least, not that she could remember anyway. Her memories were still very firmly locked away, something she hoped meeting Mother Time would fix.

But that wasn't what troubled her.

Raven knew for a fact that she'd never met the Red Queen. Yet apparently, the queen wanted her dead or imprisoned. It made very little sense and was very, very alarming.

"Raven, come on we have to-oh."

Garfield's hot breath tickled her shoulder as he looked at the poster. A slight blush rose to her cheeks and Raven took a step away, embarrassment flooding her stomach. Garfield didn't seem to notice though, instead his line of sight was drawn to the wanted poster with her face plastered on it.

"That's not good," he murmured. He raised his head so his gaze met her own, and Raven could see pools of concern pooling in his eyes. Raven blinked and glanced back at the poster, trying to ignore the lightness floating in her belly. Instead, she crumpled the parchment and tossed it to the ground and out of sight.


	6. Chapter Five- Tweedledum and Tweedledee

**Chapter Five**

 **Tweedledum and Tweedledee**

They were lost.

Raven had known this for awhile, they both had really. The problem was that the more the two of them wandered, the more lost they were. Garfield desperately tried to match their location to _something_ on the map, to no avail. They hadn't really run into any helpful strangers to ask for directions either. The only really good thing was that raven hadn't seen any more weird wanted posters for her.

Though that was about it in the 'good' department.

"Ugh," Garfield growled, "this map is so stupid! I have no idea where we are! That's it, I give up." He halted and flopped to the ground, his bushy green tail thrashing wildly. Raven crossed her arms and sighed. They didn't really have time for Garfield's shenanigans.

Not in the slightest.

"Garfield, if you don't get up now, I _will_ throw you at a tree. Hard."

The werecat made a face at her. "But _Rae_ , we've been walking for hours! Can't I just pout for a little bit?"

"No."

A pout formed on his lips, and Garfield's expression became a half glare, half pout. It was annoyingly cute, and Raven wanted to smack the odd expression right off of his features. She restrained herself though, choosing instead to maintain the impassive expression on her own face.

After a moment Garfield relented, grumbling as he hauled himself to his feet and dragged along after her. Raven was tempted to lay another scathing remark on him, but kept it to herself. As much as the empath hated to admit it, she was finding more and more that she enjoyed the werecat's company. Which was somewhat of a paradox, as he seemed to get on her nerves rather often. Still, she enjoyed his companionship all the same, and loathed the thought of him leaving.

The sounds of Garfield's squeaky voice humming softly interrupted Raven's thoughts, and she turned to the werecat with a raised brow.

"What?" he asked.

Raven just shook her head.

"Rae!" Garfield whined. "Why are ya' looking at me like that?"

She rolled her eyes. "No reason."

He grumbled under his breath, much to Raven's amusement. "Careful," she teased, "I'd hate to have to chuck you through the canopy."

Garfield twitched his ears and chuckled. "Yeah, okay Raven."

The two of them continued their trek, Garfield making the odd comment or complaint all the while. Raven bore her grievances quietly, choosing instead to focus on walking. It was a humid day, and she could feel the stickiness sticking to her skin, making her clammy and damp. It wasn't a great thing either; they're water supply was running low and as far as either of them knew, they were far off track from the river.

Not the best situation ever. Still, Raven found complaining to be rather pointless.

She wiped the sweat droplets from her brow, sighing heavily. Though, Garfield was making excellent points about pretty much everything he was complaining about. Like the temperature. And the sweat. And being lost. It was frustrating, really.

The thick vegetation began to thin out immensely, and soon enough the two travelers stumbled into a clearing.

There, sitting out in the open, were two boys.

They were young, that much was obvious. Both boys wore the same exact outfit; a black and white striped shirt with a pair of overalls and a bright red cap. In fact, now that Raven thought about it, they looked exactly the same. Same height, same dark hair, same round bodies, same outfits. The only noticeable difference was a large gap in one of the boy's teeth.

The two boys didn't seem to notice Raven and Garfield. Instead they appeared to be rather absorbed in some twisted version of 'patty cake', slapping hands, arms, and even each other's faces while chanting in some foreign tongue. It was an odd sight, to say the least.

Garfield stepped forward first, a hesitant smile playing on his lips. "Hello there," he said, interrupting their odd game. The two boys glanced up from their spot, blinking in surprise. They said nothing, simply staring at the werecat.

"Uh, would you happen to um...know how to get to the Silvertongue river?" Garfield asked, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "W-we're sort of lost and need some directions."

Without so much as blinking, both boys stuck out their arms and pointed, albeit in two completely different directions.

"Uh..." Garfield stammered. The two looked at each each other and gasped. They began to argue in their strange language, pointing aggressively at their chosen directions. Raven and Garfield shared an apprehensive glance.

This was great. Just great.

The cool metal of the stopwatch thumped against Raven's thigh as she shifted in place. She let out a sigh. It was a terrible reminder of what she needed to do and how little time she had to do it. What if by the time she got to the Golden Ocean, Mother Time had left? How would she find her then?

Is she even there in the first place?

Raven stepped forward. "Enough!" she shouted. The two boys quieted and gazed at her, fear battering into her senses. She really needed to figure out how to turn that off. A sigh slipped past her lips and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you know where the Silvertongue river is?"

"¡Sí!" they cried simultaneously. Raven wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but judging from the way they bobbed their heads, it meant yes.

"Where is it?" she asked. Once again, they both pointed opposite directions. Raven groaned. The temptation to throw something was overwhelming. She refused though, opting instead to take a deep breath and relax.

 _Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos._

The phrase drifted through her head again. An absurd idea came to her. She'd used the words' strange power to free Garfield, perhaps she could use it to make them speak English? It was a wild thought, crazy. Stupid, even. Still, the language barrier was making a difficult situation worse, and they really had nothing to lose.

With her intent clear in her mind, Raven spoke.

" **Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos**!"

Dark energy flew out from her, engulfing the boys. They glowed a bright white before a flash rang out, blinding her. Raven gasped and shielded her eyes, trying desperately to blink away the stars dancing in her eyes.

"What was that?" Garfield sputtered, practically clawing at his eyes. Raven shrugged, her own vision still spotty.

"I...I don't know. I just wanted them to speak English."

Garfield glanced at the two dazed boys. "Well...did it work?"

She shrugged. "Let's find out." Raven stepped closer and knelt down to the boys' level, peering inquisitively at them. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Yes miss, we're alright," the gap-toothed boy said. His voice was accented, but his English was perfect. The makeshift spell had worked.

"Good," she said. "Now what are your names?"

"I am Hunahpu," the gap-toothed boy said. "This is my brother, Xbalanque."

Raven nodded. "Hello Hunahpu. We need directions to the Silvertongue River. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, it's that way," Hunahpu said, pointing to Raven's right. Xbalanque slapped his brother's arm.

"No, it's that way!"

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. "I give up," she muttered darkly, standing up and turning around in one fluid motion. Her cloak whipped around, and she felt the glittering stopwatch bang against her leg.

"Wait!" Hunahpu cried. "What is that?" He was pointing at the stopwatch. Raven glanced down and snatched it in her hand.

"This?" she asked. "Just some watch. Why?"

The brothers' eyes were wide with awe.

"It's the symbol of mother time," Xbalanque whispered. He turned to Hunahpu. "We must help them!"

Raven risked a glance at Garfield. A proud grin was stretched across his face, and he winked at her. She felt her cheeks tingle at the sight, and turned her head to hide the blossoming blush.

Stupid face.

Just then, a loud, ominous caw rang out through the woods.

Reapers.

Garfield's gaze snapped to her own, and she could feel the terror washing off of him.

This was bad. Very, very bad.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey! Sorry this took longer than usual, it's crunch time in school at the moment. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the support. :)**

 **As always,**

 **-vixensheart**


	7. Chapter Six- Follow the River

**Chapter Six**

 **Follow the River**

Raven held her breath. It was silly, really, the belief that breathing would somehow keep her hidden. Still, the empath found herself holding the air inside, her face pressed up against a tree.

She risked a glance to her right, where Garfield huddled in a similar position. They'd barely reached the safety of the tree line before the Reapers had touched down. Raven could hear the cawing of their crows alarmingly nearby, and she silently prayed to any higher power listening that they didn't start searching the area.

Quiet voices drifted to their hiding place, and Raven could hear the fear grating in the voices of Xabalanque and Hunahpu as they chattered at the queen's terrifying soldiers.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

Although she knew it was dangerous, Raven carefully lowered her emphatic barriers and crept her senses forward. Maybe if she could figure out what they were feeling…

A gasp burst from her lips. Suddenly, images filled her mind. Images of people in robes, chanting melodically in the night as they marched quietly along. Images of statues, statues of people, frozen in place with their faces twisted into expressions of fear and horror. Then a monster. A huge, terrifying monster, with eyes as red as blood and as evil as evil itself.

She clung to the tree, dizzy. An overwhelming wave of concern washed over her, and Raven glanced up to see Garfield's intense gaze on her. She smiled weakly at him in reassurance. It didn't seem to work very well, as he continued to stare.

"No, señor, we have not seen anyone like that!" Xbalanque's cry wrenched Raven from her thoughts. She risked a peek around the tree at the clearing. Branches obscured her view, only allowing her to see the dark head of Hunahpu.

Raven's heart clenched. Whatever was happening didn't seem to be going very well, if the terror rolling off of the brothers was any indication. Escape plans started formulating in her mind. Raven surveyed the forest around them, calculating how difficult it would be to just disappear into the undergrowth. She and Garfield could just slip away now. He could shift int a cat, and Raven could possibly try out more of her mysterious powers. Maybe they could get away, find another way to the Golden Sea.

The sudden sounds of wing beats echoed through the wood, and Raven glanced at Garfield with wide eyes.

They were safe.

The werecat mirrored her shocked expression, a grin curling across his lips. She could feel complete and utter relief radiating off of him, blanketing her in a warm and comfortable emotional blanket.

Raven let out a ragged breath, peering once more around the tree she hid behind. From what she could see, there were no obvious signs of remaining Reapers, but she was still feeling cautious, especially after the strange vision she'd experienced.

There was a rustle, and Hunahpu poked his head through the brush.

"They are gone!" he cried, his voice conveying an undertone of relief. The emotion seemed to be a shared common thread between the four of them.

"Are you okay?" Garfield asked quietly.

Raven blinked, a flush staining her cheeks. "Y-yeah I am," she said, struggling to maintain her deadpan tone. "Why?"

"You kinda freaked a minute back there," he murmured, concern dancing in his expression. Raven shrugged, turning away to hide her blush.

"I'm fine."

He didn't press the issue, but she could still feel his gaze lingering on her as they strode back to the clearing, his concern sparking the air around them. It was a terrifyingly familiar feeling, as though she'd basked in his concern before.

Raven shook her head. That was absurd. They hardly knew each other.

Right?

"Thank you for helping us," Garfield said, cutting into her thoughts. Raven glanced at the boys, who were grinning proudly. They still exuded some fearful emotions, but there was a current of pride flowing from them.

"Come, we must show you the river."

The boys turned and walked off into the undergrowth. Garfield spared an apprehensive glance at Raven, before following after them. The two stumbled into the undergrowth, following the lead of a strange pair of boys they'd just met. If Raven wasn't so desperate, she'd laugh at how hysterical this was. But she was desperate, so she remained quiet.

They walked for a time, silent, before the boys stopped. They turned to Garfield and Raven, expressions impassive. All around them was shrubbery and flora, thicker than ever. Raven was baffled as to why they'd stopped, as there was clearly nothing but forest around them. Still, the twin-like boys halted and stared at the two companions expectantly.

"Do you wish to find the river?" Xbalanque asked. Garfield and Raven glanced at each other, confusion flowing between them.

"Uh, yeah?" Garfield said. Hunahpu shot him a glare.

"Is that a question, or fact?"

"Fact," Raven said.

The werecat nodded beside her. "Yeah, what she said."

"Do you believe that you want it?" Hunahpu asked fervently. The two nodded again, still baffled. Of course Raven wanted to find the river, it was a vital step in their journey. It led to the place she desperately needed to go.

The brothers looked at each other and nodded, pushing back against the brush. Through the opening, Raven saw a roaring river, and gasped.

How was this even possible? It was huge and _loud._ And yet, she only just heard it when the boys had revealed it behind the brush. Raven turned to Garfield, shock painted on her face. The werecat turned to her with a grin.

Apparently this revelation didn't phase him.

"Thank you," he murmured, dipping his head in gratitude. The boys flushed, embarrassed, but seemed to accept his thanks. With that, Garfield snatched her hand and led her through the opening.

* * *

The Silvertongue River was wide and long, twisting and winding through the forest on its path towards the Golden Sea. Still, it was a pretty sight, with water so clear that it shimmered like liquid silver.

Raven and Garfield trudged alongside the riverbank for what felt like hours. According to the map from Victor, they were supposed to cross the twisting river at a small bridge on one if the river's many bends. Unfortunately, the two had no way of knowing what part of the river they'd stumbled upon, and thus had no clue which way the bridge even was.

Garfield had suggested simply following the river, as it would empty out at the Golden Sea anyway, and so the two trudged along, sticking as close as possible to the water's edge.

"I'm hungry," Garfield whined. Raven rolled her eyes. They'd long since run out of the food Victor had provided, and there hadn't been a place to restock. After all, this was a forest. Food wasn't exactly wrapped up and presented as gifts.

"Well too bad," Raven snapped, "we don't have any food." She refused to admit it, but her own stomach had been rumbling too and thinking of food only made the hunger worse.

At least, that was what Raven told herself.

"Rae," Garfield moaned. "I'm dying here! Can't we stop so I can hunt or something?"

Raven sighed. "It's Raven," she said, "and fine. But we aren't stopping for long." The werecat let out an excited meow before melting into his cat form and darting off into the thicket. Raven blinked at the spot he'd disappeared before turning to the pile of clothes left on the ground. With a shrug, she scooped them up and slung the garments onto a nearby tree branch.

Hopefully he remembered he was naked this time. A deep blush burned on her cheeks, and the trees around her quivered as though rocking from her embarrassment. The image of Garfield's nakedness seemed to be forever etched into her brain, and decided to rear up in the forefront of her mind in all of its nude glory.

It really didn't help that he was attractive.

Relatively speaking anyway. He did have a lot of hair. Still, the werecat pulled it off.

The trees around her continued to tremble and rattle, and Raven cast an uneasy glance about. Why was the forest shaking? The more uneasy she got, the more the trees bucked and swayed. It was terrifying to watch.

 _I need to meditate._

The thought jumped into her head, seemingly from nowhere. Raven took a shaky breath, glancing around her. She didn't know how to meditate, and from the way the forest was rattling, she wasn't sure meditating was even possible. Still, the thought pervaded her mind.

Following instinct, Raven assumed the lotus position, absently surprised to find herself floating. She breathed in.

 _Clear your mind._

She breathed out.

 _Focus on emptiness._

In.

 _Nothing._

Out.

The thoughts began to dissipate, an empty peace settling within her. Raven focused on breathing, in and out, vaguely aware of the forest calming around her. She ignored it, her mind a plane of nothingness, suspended in peaceful bliss.

She wasn't sure how long she remained there meditating. It was only when the bright bubbly feeling of Garfield returned within the scope of her emphatic powers that her eyes snapped open and she drifted to the ground.

"Garfield?"

There was a meow to her right, and Raven turned to see a green cat slip onto the bank, his jaws occupied carrying a large, white rabbit. He set the prey animal down and glanced at her questioningly.

Raven blinked. "What?"

He meowed.

"Well that's helpful."

Garfield's ears flicked back and his whiskers twitched, irritation dripping off of his pelt. He stalked forward and tugged on her cloak before letting go and shooting her a questioning glance.

Oh. Clothes.

Raven stood and trotted over to the branch that held Garfield's clothes, tossing them at the green feline. They fell short, and he shot her a flat look before snatching them in his jaws and dragging the garment into the brush.

While Garfield disappeared to dress himself, Raven turned her attention to the dead rabbit. She had no clue where Garfield had found it, as she hadn't really seen much wildlife out and about. In fact, Raven couldn't remember seeing any animals since she'd awaken in the strange world, aside from Garfield and the crows of the Reapers.

She prodded the animal with her foot. It was stiff with _rigor mortis_ and there was thick blood oozing from the bite marks around the rabbit's neck. Raven made a face and stepped away. As hungry as she was, eating a dead rabbit didn't really sound too appetizing.

"Much better."

Raven glanced up to see Garfield stepping out of the bushes, fully clothed. He walked over to the dead rabbit and picked it up nonchalantly, before heading over to a rock and beginning the skinning process.

"You're really going to eat that?" Raven asked. The werecat glanced up at and shot her a cheeky grin.

"Hell yeah! I'm starving and there isn't exactly a restaurant around here."

Just then, sounds of laughter and clinking glassware drifted out to the riverbank. Raven and Garfield shared a startled look. The sounds were close, as if there was a café right behind them.

This place was starting to make less and less sense.

Raven turned slowly and cautiously made her way to the brush. She parted the branches and peered through the shrubbery, gasping in shock. There, on the other side of the bushes, was what appeared to be a restaurant of some type.

The empath stumbled back, startled. This was weird, just as weird as when they 'found' the river. Things didn't just appear like this, right?

"What is it?" Garfield asked, stepping up beside her. Raven shook her head, flustered.

"There's a restaurant. Right behind the bushes."

Garfield's expression morphed into one of confusion, and he too peered through the shrubs. "Huh. That's weird, I've never been here before."

Raven stared at him. A restaurant conveniently appeared behind them, and that was what he found odd? Her head throbbed and she groaned. This place was really giving her a headache.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here it is! Sorry for the wait, things have been crazy! Luckily finals are over, so I have oodles more time now. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **-vixensheart**


	8. Chapter Seven- The March Hare

**Chapter Seven**

 **The March Hare**

Raven scowled at the back of Garfield's head as he dragged her towards the buffet style tables of the mystical restaurant. She was still uneasy about this place, as she had a right to be. After all, places didn't just appear, right?

Then again, what did she know? This world seemed pretty skewed as it was, with its mystical restaurants and magical butterflies.

Garfield towed her towards a relatively empty table, with only one other occupant at the far end. The table was nice, like all of the tables set out beneath the trees. Each had a long, flowing white tablecloth with an odd assortment of dishes and fantastical candles spread along the middle of the table. The chairs were very ornate, with velvety cushions and nicely carved headpieces and legs. They were relatively comfortable too, especially after walking so much.

Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey there, folks," a feminine voice crooned. Raven jerked her head to get a view of what appeared to be their waitress. She was quite the sight to see, to say the least. The waitress wore an incredibly ridiculous red and black tights with the shortest skirt Raven had ever seen. There was a tight corset squeezing the woman's body, making her boobs appear rather squished. It seemed incredibly uncomfortable, making Raven wince at the sight.

The most unsettling part however, was her face. It was painted haphazardly in white, with smeared black around her eyes and dark lips. There was a haunted and wild look in her eye, making the uncomfortable feeling in Raven's gut twist and grow.

"The name's Harleen, I'll be takin' care of y'all tonight," she chirped deviously, waving around a pen as she spoke. "What can I get you?"

Raven furrowed her brow in confusion. How could they order? She hadn't even gotten a menu yet. Her mouth dropped open as she began to retort, only for Garfield to interrupt her.

"Yeah, we'll have tea. Green for the lady, raspberry for me. And what's the special today?"

Harleen yanked out a pad of paper, chewing on gum obnoxiously as she wrote down their order. She grinned widely, making Raven cringe, before speaking again. "We have this _amazing_ breadbowl soup. Otherwise, just coffee cake."

"Okay, we'll have the soup then," Garfield said. With a sharp pop of her gum and a twirl, Harleen was gone, strutting her way through the tables and behind a clump of trees. Raven turned to Garfield, a scowl etching across her face.

"Why are we here again?" she asked. Garfield shrugged, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"It's nice, and there's less work than skinning a rabbit. Unless, of course, you wanted to eat it?"

Raven shook her head quickly, leaning back in the cushioned chair. "No, you can save your dead rabbit for later," she muttered. With a sigh, Raven let her gaze wander around the restaurant.

The tables were all situated amid a circle of trees, with enough distance to provide some privacy. All of the tables were long, dining room style tables, fit for a huge banquet. Strings of lights hung across the clearing, dangling from the tree branches. Many other waiters ambled around the tables, dressed in a similarly ridiculous manner as Harleen was, with red and black seemingly the theme of the joint. Their faces were also painted in the same strange manner as their waitress, making all the employees resemble clowns.

It was a strange sight, one that made the uneasy feeling in Raven's gut grow into a tangled mess.

"I don't like this," she hissed at Garfield. The werecat shot her a lazy eye-roll as he toyed with the linen napkins on the table.

"We'll be fine," he said. "We're just gonna eat and leave. Simple as that."

Raven huffed, sliding her hand over the stopwatch almost reflexively. She scowled at nothing in particular and crossed her arms. As charming as Garfield could be, he was often very, very annoying. So much so that it was almost embarrassing that she found him to be attractive. At the thought, a blush rose to her cheeks, making them burn. Raven ducked her head and cursed internally.

Stupid face.

"Alrighty folks!" The chirp of their waitress drew Raven's mind back to the present, and she jerked her head up to see Harleen placing two mugs in front of them, her dark lips pulled into a comically gruesome smile. "Here's y'all's tea. The soup will be out momentarily." Once again she snapped her gum obnoxiously, that weird grin still plastered on her face. She was about to prance off again, when the waitress paused, her gaze locked on Raven's leg.

Raven glanced down to see the stopwatch exposed, glinting a little in the low light. She drew up her cloak over her leg, glaring maliciously at Harleen. The woman in question beamed at her, stalking off towards the circle of trees.

A faint trail of sinister emotions trailed of of her, but Raven couldn't quite discern them. The uneasy feeling she carried continued to grow, and she spared a desperate glance at Garfield, who was contentedly sipping at his tea. Energy buzzed under her skin, and Raven knew she had to calm down. If her gut was right, she'd need a clear head to get out of whatever situation they were stumbling into. With a shaky breath, the empath delicately wrapped her hands around the tea mug and lifted it to her face.

It smelled heavenly, the bitter herbs making her nostrils tingle. Ripples danced across the dark surface, entrancing Raven. The world around her grew hazy, and she became drawn to the bitter liquid. Images began to flicker across the surface of the tea, quickly becoming shapes and figures. Raven blinked, gasping as the world around her vanished.

She was in her room.

The walls felt like they were pushing inward, trying to crush her. Dark shadows carved into the various gargoyle's faces, giving them the appearance of leering at her, as if the say, "Stupid girl, of course no one could love you." A single trail of tears tracked down her cheek.

"Raven?" a muffled voice asked. She whirled around, her gaze landing on the door. There was a presence there, a warm and familiar one, though at the moment it was duller than usual.

"Look, I'm sorry."

She moved a few paces closer to the sheet of steel that separated them. Her heart hammered in her chest, somehow finding the capability to beat despite the brokenness that radiated from it.

"For what?" she asked quietly, tears still brimming in her eyes. "You're not the one who..." She trailed off, the hurt in her heart flaring up to the surface again. There was a gentle sigh on the other side of the door, and Raven could feel a mirrored sense of hurt coming through to her senses.

"No, I'm sorry that...he broke your heart."

Raven bit her lip. "I know it was all a lie, but he was the only person who made me feel like I wasn't...creepy." There was a wave of regret crashing through the barrier that separated them, but Raven glared, knowing what he would try to say. "And don't try to say that I'm not," she mumbled.

"Okay, fine. You're way creepy!"

His statement almost drew a rueful laugh from the empath, for she knew sarcasm when she heard it. Perhaps he sometimes found her creepy, but she now knew he'd forever regret telling her such. It still didn't hurt any less.

"But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room," he said, his emotions rising and falling to the beat of his words. "You think you're alone Raven, but you're not." His voice was fervent, burning with a conviction like Raven had never felt before. The tears that threatened to fall down her face loosened, trailing down gently as her walls crashed down around her. Before she could think properly, her hand smashed against the lockpad on her wall and the door slid open, revealing the shocked form of her friend. Raven lurched forward, yanking the changeling into a close embrace as she gasped in her effort to still the tears that fell.

With a gasp, Raven smacked the teacup back onto the table, the liquid sloshing over her fingers and onto the blanket from the impact. Her gaze darted all around her, revealing the quiet atmosphere of the tables amid the forest, the string of lights overhead casting an almost romantic atmosphere about the strange place. A warm hand gently laid on her wrist, making her jump. Raven turned to see the concerned face of Garfield, his furry ears twitching with worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. Raven's gaze was fixed on his hand as it clasped her wrist, a bright flush rising to her cheeks. _No,_ she thought, _I'm not._ With a growl, she looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"We need to go," she muttered. The scene from the tea was already fading in her memory, like a dream she'd had the night before.

Worry still bubbled off of Garfield, but the werecat still had the audacity to roll his eyes. "C'mon Rae, we haven't even gotten our soup yet. Besides, it seems like you need a break."

Raven opened her mouth to retort when Harleen once again appeared at their table, a large, insincere grin stretching across her painted lips. A quick glance at her empty hands indicated that something was greatly amiss, and Raven's observation grew more obvious when two muscular suited men appeared beside her. "How's the tea?" Harleen asked almost menacingly, her grin turning all the more sinister.

"Uh, it's great, t-thanks!" Garfield quipped. "But I think we wanna take our soup to go."

"Aw, leaving so soon?" the waitress crooned. "But our lovely manager wishes to meet you! After all, it's not everyday you get to see a _werecat_." She leaned close as she said it, her eyes burning dangerously. Raven growled lowly.

"Leave him alone."

Harleen's eyes narrowed. "Now, now, no need to be feisty. Come along with me and you'll both be on your merry way." The two muscled men moved in closer, blocking off any escape. Raven grit her teeth.

It looked like they had no choice.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **So sorry for the delay, but here it is! I would definitely had gotten this up sooner, but stuff got in the way. :P Oh well. Anyway, props to whoever figures out the inspiration for the 'March Hare'. It shouldn't be too hard. ;) Thanks for reading!**

 **-vixensheart**


	9. Chapter Eight- The Mad Hatter

**Chapter Eight**

 **The Mad Hatter**

Raven glanced about apprehensively.

It was dark. The only light in the room they were led into was a small, simple lamp, that emitted a low yellow light. Both goons that had _escorted_ them into the cramped space stood menacingly behind them, arms crossed and glaring. Harley had pranced off once they'd arrived, snidely wishing them 'luck'.

Somehow Raven doubted she meant it.

The little room they were contained in was dark. A lone light hung limply from the ceiling, emitting a ghastly yellow glow. Whitewashed walls surrounded them, appearing almost yellow in the light, and they were seated on two rickety steel chairs. Before them sat a makeshift desk, with a large, leather office chair opposite of them. It creaked as it slowly turned to face them, revealing a rather strange looking man.

The first thing Raven really noticed, was the scars. From the corners of his lips to halfway up his cheeks, to ragged scars were carved into his face, giving him a permanent, gruesome smile. Red makeup was painted haphazardly onto his lips and scars, smearing onto his face. Black makeup was smudged around his eyes, creating a haunting contrast to the cracked and messy white face-paint that covered the rest of his face. Green, stringy hair spilled from under a lopsided top-hat, framing his face. He stared at them with disdain, slouching slightly as he reclined into the chair.

"... _hi,_ " he muttered, as though he didn't know what to say.

Raven scowled. "What do you want?" she hissed. Their captor burst out into a maniacal cackle, leaning forward and slapping the desk. His hysterics subsided as quickly as they arose, and he shot her a contemplative gaze, licking his lips absently.

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" The man leaned forward, his arm draping across the desk as he grinned mockingly at her. "The name's Jack. And you, must be the little birdie the queen's in a tizzy about."

Raven remained stoic, her glare icy. She knew this man, or _Jack_ as he called himself, was bad news. Unfortunately, she knew not what he wanted, and escape seemed pretty futile at this point.

Jack's gaze flicked to Garfield, his manic smile broadening. "And _you_ must be that werecat. It's a pleasure, really."

Garfield simply growled at him, eliciting another bout of crazed laughter. He quieted again, shaking a pointed finger at the werecat. "I like you," Jack said, licking his lips. He pushed back at his stringy hair, which had fallen in his face.

"Now. Let's have a chat." He paused, snatching an empty champagne glass, taking a swig. Raven's brow furrowed at the action, but she said nothing. Jack leaned forward once again, his gaze locking onto her. "Where's the watch?" he asked, his gloved hands thrumming against the desk absently, as if he couldn't keep still for even a moment.

Surprise registered in Raven. The watch? What did he want with the watch? Luckily, her face remained in it's stoic expression, as though her facial muscles had years of practice in hiding her emotions. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said. Jack tilted his head, nodding slowly. He turned to Garfield, pointing at him.

"You, where's the watch?"

The werecat raised his chin, glaring at the madman. "I don't know, I don't have a watch!"

Jack licked his lips, staring intently at them both. "Hmm," he said, his expression calm and calculating. He turned back to Raven, gesturing at his face. "You wanna know how I got these scars?"

The sudden conversation shift surprised her, and she merely blinked in confusion. Jack seemed to take her apprehension as some some sort of invitation, and he leaned across the desk, snatching her chin in his gloved hand and yanking her forward. She gasped as the cool touch of a steel knife caressed her cheek, and Raven could hear the growls of protest from Garfield as he tried to lunge forward, held back by Jack's goons.

"Hmm, let's see," he said, pausing to swipe his tongue across his lips. "I had a sister, see. A mean thing, she was. She was always mocking me, putting me down, treated me like garbage. She also loved shopping, see. So, one day, she took me to this place and left me there. Later, I find out that she sold me, so she could do more shopping."

Raven squirmed in his grasp, his hot breath stinging her nose. Jack's grip tightened as she tried to pull away, the knife pressing dangerously against her cheek.

"The guy she sold me to was far worse than she was," he continued. "He was one of those...perverts that liked little boys, like me." There was another pause, and Jack smacked his lips together as he gazed intently at her. It was enough to make Raven dizzy with fear. Jack grinned, as if sensing her discomfort. "But he hated that I never smiled. So, he decided to uh, _fix_ me, and did this."

He gestured to the gruesome scars carving up his cheeks. "And now," he said, his twisted grin widening, "I've always got a smile on my face." As he spoke, the knife held against Raven's face nicked her. This elicited a gasp, coupled with an instinctive response she didn't know she had. Black energy rushed out of her, propelling Jack out of his chair and into the wall behind him, as well as the guards holding Garfield.

Raven leapt to her feet, snatching Garfield by the arm. "Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly. He bobbed his head, his expression one of awe. It was then that a low cackle rang out in the small space, and the two whipped around to see Jack on his hands and knees, laughing manically.

"You...you're a real tease, aren't you, little birdie?" He rose to his feet, swiping his hat off of the ground and securing it back onto his head. "Too bad Miss Queenie wants to kill ya', you're just too much fun." Behind them, the guards had risen to their feet as well. Raven's gaze darted around, looking for anything, any way they could escape.

She found none.

Jack picked up his knife, twirling it in his hand expertly. He glanced back at them, his grin widening. "Let's make a deal. I get that watch of yours, and I won't tell Queenie where you are."

Raven and Garfield pressed tighter together as Jack and the guards began to close in on them. She clasped his hand, revelling in the feel of his claws against her skin. A quick glance in his eyes and Raven knew they were in this together. That watch was too important to give away, she didn't know why or how she was so certain of this fact, but some primal instinct screamed for her to protect the golden trinket with her life.

And so, as Jack crept closer and closer with his knife gleaming in his hand, Raven allowed herself to feel an inner peace from the companionship of the werecat beside her. She would never have her death any other way, really.

She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation, when a loud bang reverberated through the space. Raven's eyes snapped open and she let out a terrified gasp, only to see a red blur whiz into the small office and launch itself at Jack.

"Hah!" their rescuer cried, tackling the madman to the ground. The yell spurred Raven and Garfield into action, and they turned onto the stunned guards behind them. Raven kicked out at one's legs, knocking him flat onto the ground, while Garfield shifted into his cat form and clawed at the other, his screams of pain adding to the noisy clamour.

Raven swiftly kicked the guard in the head, effectively knocking him out. She leapt over the still form and gave the same treatment to the other guard, grinning at Garfield as he shifted back. Crazed laughter rang out once more in the office, and they whipped around to see their Jack on the ground, his face twisted into a snarling smile as he howled with laughter while their hero, a man clad in red, beat him.

"You, you're good," he chocked out between bouts of laughter. " _Real_ good!" Blood dripped down his nose, as he leered up at his attacker. "Don't worry, I'll let you go." Jack paused to grin at Raven. "The chase is just too much fun." He erupted into more crazed laughter until the man in red kicked him once more in the head, silencing him.

The red man turned to them, his eyes concealed with a black and white mask. He looked vaguely familiar, and Raven thought he may have been a patron up at the restaurant. There was a quiver of arrows slung across his back, indicating that he was very much a fighter, and his expression was one of determination. The man swiped his hand on his jacket before speaking. "C'mon, let's go." Wasting no time, he strode towards the exit.

Raven and Garfield glanced at each other, before following their mysterious savior out the door.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Here's the next piece! Things are certainly picking up now! Hopefully you all picked up which character is portraying the Mad Hatter here, I certainly had fun writing him! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Thanks again for all the support!**

 **-vixensheart**


	10. Chapter Nine- The Doormouse

**Chapter Nine**

 **The Doormouse**

"Okay, I think we're safe."

As soon as the red man spoke those glorious words, Raven dropped to her knees and attempted to catch her breath. They'd been running for what felt like ages, in a heart-pounding, terror induced panic. While she was certain they wouldn't be safe for long, Raven was more than happy for a moment's respite, especially since she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

Garfield flopped to the ground beside her, panting. "I...I can't...move..."

She rolled her eyes, sensing his theatrics. "Sure, Gar, that's why your tail's twitching." The empath hid a smile as Garfield shot her a glare, his tail still twitching sporadically. Raven's breath stilled as they locked gazes, and her cheeks warmed before she tore away to glance at their rescuer.

"Thank you for helping us."

The man in red smiled dipping his head. "S'my pleasure ma'am. What kind of knight would I be if I didn't help out one of my lady's guests?"

His words baffled Raven. She maintained a polite smile, while giving the man a once over. Knight? Guests? He certainly didn't look like a knight, rather, he more resembled Robin Hood with his bow and arrow ensemble. He wore a red leather vest that was once a jacket, with the sleeves hacked off at the shoulders. Knit, tight-fitting hunting pants swathed his legs, and reddish brown boots covered his feet. She noticed a rather intricate tattoo of what appeared to be a mouse scrawled across his arm.

"May I ask who you are?"

The man smiled. "Of course! The name's Roy, I'm a knight of the Order of the Mouse, dedicated to serving Mother Time and her associates." He bowed then, furthering Raven's confusion.

"Dude, no way!" Garfield exclaimed. "A real Mouse knight? Sweet!"

Raven shot him a baffled look. "A what?"

"These guys are a legend! Rumor has it, they helped Mother Time fight off the Lord of Darkness!"

"And I'm supposed to know who that is?"

Garfield shot her an incredulous look. "You don't know who the Lord of Darkness is? Wow, Rae, you're brain's really fried."

"It's Raven," she snapped, "and my brain is _not_ fried."

The werecat rolled his eyes, playful emotions rolling off of him. "Whatever you say...Rae-Rae."

Raven huffed, very tempted to smack the devious grin off of his face, when Roy cleared his throat. Both bickering parties turned their gazes back to the knight, who's expression was akin to confusion and merriment.

"I uh, hate to break up the little flirt session, but we should probably get moving. From what I know about the Jack, he won't wait long to sic his goons on us. Plus, the faster we get moving, the sooner we can get you to Mother Time."

Raven gaped at the knight. "H-how did you know?" she sputtered. Roy smirked.

"I saw your little _trinket_ at the restaurant; it's Mother Time's way of inviting a consult, so-to-speak." With that, he turned and began trudging deeper into the thicket. Raven spared a glance at Garfield, who had a look of wonder painted on his features. Raven rolled her eyes and stumbled after Roy.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

She was going mad.

The entire trek had been filled with Garfield chattering away at Roy, asking the knight all sorts of asinine questions. The worst part, was that Roy _enjoyed_ the excessive attention, going as far to boast about his many adventures. Raven was torn between jumping into the river and ripping both of their heads off. Unfortunately, she needed at least _one_ of them to help her in her journey, and though she'd rather not admit it, she preferred Garfield.

But that left ditching Roy, which she couldn't do in good conscience. The knight may have been annoying, but he had saved their lives from the insanity that was Jack and his company, and Raven wasn't about to repay him in such a manner.

So she was left to suffer through Garfield's annoying tendencies, while fantasising the many ways she could throw one or both if them into the river. Was it productive? No. But Raven sure did enjoy it. It was during one of these mini fantasies that she ran headlong into Garfield, nearly stepping on his tail. She hissed in annoyance, and opened her mouth to give the werecat a piece of her mind, when he spoke.

"So...which way now?"

Raven blinked, glancing at the path in front of them. They had halted at a point where the river forked off, splitting in two directions. The empath furrowed her brow, returning her attention to the werecat. "Don't you have a map?"

He scoffed. "Yeah sure, but that didn't really give us much help, remember?"

She flushed, looking away. He was right, of course. The map was the reason they'd gone astray in the first place. Victor had meant well, but it seemed that this strange world didn't conform well to maps. That, or the map was severely outdated.

Something told Raven that it was the former rather than the latter.

"Well, you guys want to go to the Golden Sea, right?" Roy asked. They both nodded enthusiastically. Roy chuckled. "Then we go right." He pointed to the other side of the fork, across the river. Raven paled at the sight.

Great.

It wasn't that she couldn't swim, though she had no memory of swimming before. It was just that some inner instinct screamed that she was not a very _good_ swimmer. And the river had a very, very strong current.

"A-are you sure?" she asked shakily. Roy shot her a strange look and nodded.

"Yeah, that's the branch that feeds into the ocean. Why?"

Raven gulped. "And...we have to cross the river?"

"...yeah."

"I can't do it," she said. Her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground, hiding her head in her hands. Raven was ashamed; she'd come so far, only to be stopped by a bit of water. But the fear was real and crushing; she couldn't swim well enough to make it, and her limited knowledge of her strangely developing magical abilities were of no help here. At least, not at the moment.

"Hey." A warm hand gently squeezed her shoulder, and Raven peeked around her fingers to see Garfield kneeling in front of her, a concerned expression dancing in his gaze. His free hand wrapped onto hers and lowered it, exposing her face once more. "What's up, Rae?" he asked quietly, the gentle color of worry painting her emphatic senses.

"I...I can't swim. At least, not very well."

Garfield cocked his head. "Really?"

She nodded, an embarrassed flush staining her face.

"That's okay, Rae. We'll help you, right?"

Raven blinked at Garfield before glancing up at Roy. The knight smiled brightly, bobbing his head in an enthusiastic nod. "Of course! I would never leave you guys without making sure you're good to go, I'd be a disgrace!"

Her brows furrowed at Roy's statement. "Uh...thanks?" Raven wasn't sure if it was an insult or not, but she was happy for his help regardless. Garfield offered a hand, which she took gratefully. She surveyed the river once again, apprehension swimming through her veins. "So, what's the plan?"

Roy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well...a raft really wouldn't do too well here, since it's so swift. Just going out and swimming wouldn't work either, but I _could_ provide a safety line with an arrow and some rope. That way we could sort of...shimmy across."

Garfield's tail swished, and Raven felt pinpricks of his worry. "Couldn't we just find a slower spot?" he asked. Roy shook his head.

"Not if you want to delay your journey. Plus, the further you put Jack behind you, the better."

Raven set her jaw. "Let's do it."

Garfield shot her a worried look, his ears pinned back. "Are you sure, Rae?"

She nodded. "You heard Roy, if we want to get there as soon as possible, we need to cross now." She impulsively snatched his clawed hand and gave it a squeeze, making the werecat duck his head.

"Okay. Let's go."

Roy smirked, swinging his sling of arrows off of his shoulder. Quick as a flash, the knight had a long rope tied to one of the sleek arrows and notched it in his bow, aiming for a tree on the bank opposite them. With a twang, the arrow flew straight and true, biting into the bark with a satisfying thud. He snatched up the end on their side and quickly knotted it around another tree, turning back to them with a satisfied grin.

"Alright, we go one at a time. Any volunteers?"

Raven and Garfield glanced at each other.

"I'll go," she blurted. Garfield's tail lashed, his distress clouding around him.

"What? No, I'll go! That way if anything happens-"

"Garfield." Her voice silenced the werecat, and she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If anything, I need to go first. I'm the one being hunted by the queen, and I'm the one with the watch Jack wants. This way, if they somehow find us, you can shift into a cat and disappear."

His eyes narrowed, and she sensed he wanted to argue, but after a moment's hesitation Garfield's shoulders slumped. "Fine," he hissed. "But if something goes wrong, I'm jumping in after you."

Raven's heart skipped a beat, and she ducked her head to hide the blush burning on her cheeks. Roy interrupted the moment, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"So, uh, are we going, or what?"

Taking a deep breath, Raven strode to the bank, clutching at the lifeline. She lifted her leg to step into the rushing river, when a strong hand gripped her shoulder, stilling her. The empath turned to see a rope thrust in her face, and she glanced curiously at Roy.

"Tie this to your waist."

She did as instructed, and watched as the knight took the ends and tied the in a loop around the lifeline.

"There. Now, if you go under, you won't get swept away," he said. Raven thanked him, Garfield's maelstrom of emotions tainting her emphatic eye. She shot the werecat a reassuring smile, and stepped into the current.

The water was freezing. There were no words to describe the jolting shock that went through her body as she waded further into the river. Her skin quickly went numb, and Raven worried slightly about hypothermia. What if she went into shock mid-cross? The battering of the current halted her thought process though, as she had to focus solely on maintaining her balance. One misstep, and she was dragged underwater.

She shuddered at the thought.

Her arms quickly tired from pulling, and her fingers were raw from the rough rope biting at her skin. Raven could feel the lifeline straining to hold her, and images of the arrow snapping caused a cold sweet to break out on her skin.

This was a terrible mistake.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, her foot connected with a rock and she was thrown off balance, suddenly afloat in the rough current. Raven only had time to gasp before being dragged under, the icy-cold water sliding down her throat. She tried desperately to claw her way back to the surface, but everything was chaos around her, and her hands slipped off the rope from the strain of holding on. A sharp pain squeezed at her waist as the makeshift harness did its job, but Raven made the mistake of gasping from the pain, sucking in more water.

The blurry images of the water began to flicker out, and everything started to fade. She blinked, light suddenly filtering down from above. The water was crisper, bluer, and the rocky riverbed was now smooth and white. Something green flickered in her vision, and Raven turned to see what appeared to be a green otter swirling around her. She reached out to the creature, awed, only to find her hand clasping at nothing. The light began to fade, and Raven felt something strong and warm encircle her, before everything went black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **What? Another chapter? Oh my. Yeah, I totally didn't mean to update this story yet! But alas, this chapter was just itching to be written. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **-vixensheart**


	11. Chapter Ten- Run

**Chapter Ten**

 **Run**

Raven awoke coughing up river water and shivering. A green blur clouded her vision, and Raven instinctively reached for it. "Garfield," she gasped. She was shushed by the werecat, who'd pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Shh, you're safe now," he murmured, stroking her wet hair. Raven clutched at Garfield as though her life depended on it, her lungs burning as she sobbed hysterically. Goosebumps danced across her skin, and Raven felt so utterly cold.

"Here, we need to get you warmed up. So you've gotta take these wet clothes off, okay?"

She peeked up at Garfield, her vision swimming with water and tears. She nodded shyly and let him go, her shaky hands working to unclasp her cloak. Once the water-clogged garment was a sopping pile on the ground, she allowed Garfield to unzip her leotard, as the zipper was on her back and she was shaking too hard to unzip it herself. Someone provided a warm strip of cloth, and Raven soon found herself snuggled up next to Garfield by a roaring fire.

She didn't speak once about her near death experience, and neither the werecat or the knight questioned her. Instead, the three sat in silence, intently watching the fire. Raven's mind wandered over the vague images of the vision she had in the river, another shiver wracking her body. Garfield's grip around her tightened, as though he could sense her discomfort.

A hazy tiredness fell upon Raven as she gazed into the swirling flames of the fire. Her eyelids were heavy and her limbs numb. She barely felt Garfield shifting around her, as well as the cool cloth dabbing at her rope-burned palms. It was as though she was entranced, locked in a staring contest with the flickering tongues of heat that crackled before her. The fire danced, taking shape in the form of a woman; a woman with green eyes and long, flame-colored hair.

 _"Raven of Azarath,"_ she whispered. _"You are in grave danger. Move, now!"_

She jumped from Garfield's arms, as if she'd been struck by a bullet. "We have to move," she stammered, snatching her steaming cloak. "We have to go, now!" Raven fumbled for her shoes, tugging the near dry boots on her feet. Garfield's emotions crackled in the air around her, and he leapt to her side with his tail lashing.

"Raven, what are you talking about?"

Right on cue, the telltale caw of the Reaper's crows echoed along the riverside. The three travellers froze for a moment, before Roy spurred into action by kicking out the fire. "Go!" he yelled, snatching up his bow and arrows. "I'll cover you!"

Garfield balked. "Wait, Roy-"

"Just go, dammit!"

The sing of arrows could be heard as Raven snatched Garfield's wrist, dragging him away from the campsite. They rushed into the forest, the screams of crows, Reapers, and Roy fading behind them.

* * *

They ran.

It was becoming a common theme for the two, running through the woods as twigs and thorns clawed at their skin and clothes, as if the forest itself wanted to capture them. Raven had no idea how the Reapers had discovered them, but she was suspicious Jack had kept his word. Her only hope was that Roy had gotten away safely, as unlikely as that was.

The two runaways hardly stopped, only taking breaks long enough for the feeling to return to their legs. Between these stops, Raven had managed to slip the leotard back on, but it seemed that her clothes were forever damp. Sweating bucket loads as they blindly ran wasn't helping either.

There was little time for words, not that either could speak if they wanted. Air was now precious, any wasted breath could spell disaster for the two unlikely partners. So they did not speak. Instead, they stuck together like glue; helping each other up when they fell, collapsing in each other's arms when they paused their running, sharing glances of encouragement. Words were unneeded, they were one as they tore through the undergrowth.

They didn't even sleep.

Raven wasn't truly sure when the last time she had slept even was, but now that she was running for her life, sleep was a faraway dream. They never stayed in one place long enough to truly sleep; light, troubled naps were the only bit of rest they could afford. Even then, Raven couldn't find much solace. Terrifying shadows of evil beings skirted the darkness of her subconscious, and she often found herself jolting awake with a muffled gasp.

Images of a cackling, blood red lips danced at the back of her mind, whispers of promises to catch them haunting her waking nightmares. What Jack wanted with them, she knew not. Still, after such terrors, Raven found herself clutching at the worn stopwatch as though it was life itself, terrified of the prospect of losing it. It scared her, how much she needed that watch. Raven knew nothing of its purpose, aside from an invite to see Mother Time. Why this was so valuable to the people of this land, she didn't know either. It was a mystery that Raven feared she'd never know the truth to.

Garfield slowed to a halt beside her, his tail dragging limply on the ground. The two of them limped over to a fallen log and collapsed in a heap, panting and sweating profusely. Raven leaned back against his shoulder, glancing up at the werecat's face. It was haggard with exhaustion, and his ears drooped in an almost comical manner.

"Thank you," she breathed. Her whisper was like an explosion in their tired silence, and Raven was nearly as surprised as Garfield was to hear it.

"What for?" he asked. His voice was raw, as if he hadn't spoken in years. Raven reached up and lightly brushed his jaw, as if fascinated by its existence. She could feel the swirling pools of exhaustion and surprise bubbling up from his psyche, a strange and refreshing sensation; a reminder she wasn't alone.

"For coming," she said simply. Raven meant it too. Despite how annoying the werecat could be, she found that she truly enjoyed his company. They fell in step together as if they'd known each other for years, and while the thought should have terrified her, it didn't. She embraced this abnormality, as she was beginning to embrace the abnormality of this strange place she was in. Nothing made sense, and that was becoming okay. As long as she had Garfield, Raven felt that she could handle anything.

She felt a warm squeeze on her shoulder, and Raven glanced up to see Garfield's soft smile. "You're welcome," he said.

And once again, they were on their feet and running.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow this story is just pouring out of me. Sorry it's a bit short, it's one of those chapters where I've gotta get them where they need to be. Hopefully the tension stayed high as it needed to be. Anyway, if you haven't noticed, we are steaming ahead to the climax! I'm not sure how many more chapters there are, I never fully plan these things, but we are close. As always, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **-vixensheart**


	12. Chapter Eleven- A Friendly Hand

**Chapter Eleven**

 **A Friendly Hand**

They were close. There was no denying that one, solid fact. The river was widening, ghostly hints of civilization danced in the foliage around them, and the trees were thinning. Raven had no idea how much farther they had to go, but they kept running on regardless.

It was as the sun began to fade that they stumbled upon something unexpected. A village, shielded behind a wall of dense shrubbery, was sprawled along the riverside. Right in their path. While Raven knew there were little villages around, as she could hear the sounds of civilization singing among the under-story, they were still typically a ways off from the main river, usually set up along nearby streams according to Garfield. So it came as quite a surprise when Raven pushed her way through a shrub only to come face-to-face with a string of houses.

The two crouched behind the wall of shrubs, listening carefully to the clamor around them.

"Did you know this was here?" Raven asked, her voice a hoarse whisper. Garfield's tail flicked agitatedly, his ears pointed forward as he peered through the foliage.

"Yeah, sort of. The village was a little farther back last time I was here. I guess they moved."

Raven shot him a blank stare. "What?"

"Yeah, they were closer to the mouth of the river about month ago." He shrugged, nonchalant as he watched the village. Raven let out a huff, turning back to the shrub. Once again, she was struck by the oddity that was this...place she was lost in. Last she knew, villages didn't jump locations on a whim. Then again, she didn't really _know_ anything, with her memory a bottomless pit of darkness.

"I have an idea."

She broke away from her little reverie to glance back at Garfield, who smirked with a small air of confidence.

"Oh?" she asked. "And what would that be?"

He nodded to the village. "I know someone, a friend. She can probably get us a boat, or some other transportation out of here."

Raven blinked. "Do you know everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

She snorted. "You seem to know quite a few people."

Garfield chuckled. "I like making friends," he said with a shrug. The amused expression faded away moments later, and Garfield gave her a serious look. "Stay here, and don't move unless there's trouble. I'll be back." He melted into a cat and prowled off under the bushes and out of sight.

* * *

It was dark when Garfield returned.

His fuzzy green head poked out of the shrub next to her, his whiskers twitching as he let out a quiet meow. Raven reached out and stroked behind his ears before he slipped back into the foliage.

"Garfield?"

She heard a rustle, followed by another meow. An overwhelming desire to follow came over her, and she obliged by crawling through the shrub after him. He remained in cat form, leading her through the quiet streets of the town. It was a strange little village, with little squat houses that seemed to be made of the surrounding flora. Soft, glowing lamps were strung along the streets, though no flames flickered within. Raven got the odd sense that the place was enchanted, but she wasn't sure how or why.

Garfield led her to a house on the edge of the village, situated in a corner closer to the forest. It was a quaint little cottage, with creeping vegetation crawling up the walls and rooftop, with what appeared to be a tree growing out of it, as though its trunk was the chimney. Garfield padded up to the front door and began to scratch at it, meowing. A moment or two passed before the door creaked open a crack, and a pair of gleaming pink eyes peered out.

Raven heard Garfield purr loudly, garnering the attention of the cottage's mysterious resident. The glowing eyes disappeared, and the door swung open further, allowing Garfield inside. The werecat paused at the threshold, turning his gaze to her. Raven felt his desire for him to follow, and so she slipped through the doorway after him.

Low candlelight lit up the darkened cottage. It had very simple decor; a wooden table with chairs took up a food portion of the space, settled atop of a soft woolen rug. There were vines crawling up and down the walls, matching the exterior. On the other side of the room, a gnarled tree trunk and its mess of roots surrounded an earthen hearth. It was a very odd sight to see, and Raven wondered how it never caught on fire.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the girl everyone's chattering about."

Raven whirled around, finally getting a real glimpse of Garfield's friend. She was...different. Cat-like, calculating eyes dominated a pale and feline-like face. Her skin was alabaster, like Raven's, but it had a pinker tinge in the candlelight. In fact, everything about the girl's features was pink; sharp, pink eyes and wild matching hair. The strange colors and cat-like features made Raven wonder if she too was a werecat, but she didn't voice her questions. Instead, Raven dipped her head and smiled politely.

"Likewise," she said. Garfield chose then to appear next to her in his human form, presumably disappearing to clothe himself.

"Thanks, Jen, really."

The girl, Jen, waved her hand dismissively. "No need to get mushy, Gar. Just explain to me why exactly you're helping out a fugitive."

Raven raised a brow, shooting Garfield a glance. He graced her with a sheepish grin, at which Raven rolled her eyes. Jen spoke the truth of course, Raven was apparently a fugitive, but she wasn't exactly fond of being referred to as such.

"Well...she helped get that collar off..." He trailed off, visibly shuddering. Raven felt a wave of compassion for the werecat, memories of when they first met flickering across her mind. She could feel Jen's inquisitive stare on her, and Raven met her gaze boldly. The girl nodded slowly, and Raven could feel the cloud of hostile emotions ebbing.

"Fine. I'll let you stay. But don't make a racket, alright?"

Garfield grinned. "Thanks, Jen! Really, this means a lot."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Whatever cat-boy. Now excuse me, I need to make the mayor's potion." She brushed past them and to her tree-hearth. In a flash, the girl had a pot brewing with strange smelling substances.

Raven turned her attention to Garfield, who'd settled in a nearby chair. "So, I'm guessing she's a witch?"

He shrugged. "More or less, I guess. She makes potions and herbal stuff, if that's what you mean."

"I have ears you know," Jen called. Raven rolled her eyes, but fell silent. She allowed her mind to wander, content to remain in the werecat's company.

* * *

Sometime in the night, Raven had drifted off to sleep. She awoke curled up in a rather uncomfortable ball on one of the makeshift kitchen's chairs with rays of sunlight tickling her eyelids. Low voices could be heard from across the room, and Raven peeled an eye open to peek across the room.

"We need to get out of here," Garfield murmured from his perch on one of the spare chairs. He seemed to be watching Jen as she toyed with her strange potion by the hearth, his expression twisted with irritation.

"And how's that my problem, cat-boy?"

"You agreed to help us!"

Jen scoffed. "I agreed to let you stay. There's a difference."

"Please, Jen, we need a way out of the village!"

"How, exactly, is that my problem?" the sorceress deadpanned, not once looking up from her brewing concoction. Garfield's tail lashed about angrily, and Raven could feel the brewing irritation rolling off of him.

"Jen, c'mon. I thought you hated the Red Queen!"

"So?"

The werecat growled softly. "So, why follow her stupid rules? Don't you wanna rebel against her or whatever?"

Jen sighed. "Look, Garfield, I've been down that road, okay? Things didn't end well. The way I see it, it's either me or them, and I like living!" She paused, narrowing her eyes. "I don't know why the queen wants her, nor do I want to find out! I let you stay here, but that's it. When the sun goes down again, I want her gone. Got it?"

Garfield's ears drooped in defeat. The sadness swirling around him was enough to drive Raven nuts. She bit her lip, forcing herself to remain still. She didn't want to alert the two of her wakefulness just yet.

"So what, I mean nothing to you?" His words were bitter, full of layered meanings Raven didn't understand. She felt a spike of emotion from Jen, and the sorceress's glare softened.

"I never said that."

"It was implied," Garfield spat. The two fell silent for a moment, staring long and hard at each other, before Jen sighed.

"Fine. Maybe I know a guy who can help. But I swear, Gar, that's it; I'm not doing anything else!"

Despite Jen's abrasive tone, the werecat beamed wildly and encased her in a swift and delighted hug, before prancing off towards Raven. She caught Jen shoot him an affectionate smile before she squeezed her eye shut. Just seconds later, Garfield's warm hand was draped onto her shoulder, and a claw-tipped finger was jabbing at her arm.

" _Raven_!" Garfield sang. "Wakey, wakey. Rae-Rae, earth to Rae-Rae!"

Raven groaned, peeling her eyes open to shoot Garfield a glare. He didn't seem to notice, as he was too busy beaming at her.

"Good morning! Want some breakfast?" he asked, already darting to the crowded cupboards. Raven rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. The intense emotions from his and Jen's discussion seemed to have all evaporated, if the playful waving of his tail was any indication.

"Sure," she murmured. Raven turned to see Jen gazing at her with a reserved but knowing look. The sorceress smirked at her before turning back to her potions, playing the oblivious card like a pro. Raven watched her a moment, feeling highly uneasy.

This was going to be...interesting to say the least.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey! It's not too crazy of a chapter, but here it is! Don't worry, the next one will be plenty intense. ;) I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **-vixensheart**


	13. Chapter Twelve- Smuggled Cargo

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Smuggled Cargo**

Raven stared at the yawning darkness of the crawl space. It was a hidden compartment of the cottage, one Jen claimed to use for storing ingredients looked down upon by the townsfolk.

And they were going inside of it.

Apparently Jen had some high profile clients who wanted to stop in, the type of clients that would turn Raven and Garfield in. So the sorceress offered them the crawlspace as their temporary hideout, at least until the clients left and Jen's contact came. Raven let out an irritated sigh and shot a glance at Garfield. The werecat stared at the pit with the same level of apprehension as she felt; his ears were flicked back in discomfort and his tail lashed agitatedly.

"This sucks," he muttered. Raven agreed. With one final glance at the cozy cottage around them, Raven sighed and stepped down into the darkness, the cool, damp air sending goosebumps up and down her arms.

Garfield climbed down immediately after her, his presence beside her the only light in the ill-lit crawlspace.

"I'll come for you when the coast is clear," Jen called from the opening. "Oh, and here's some candles." The sorceress threw a pair of candles, with Garfield caught effortlessly. Raven peered up at Jen, catching a final glance of her pale face illuminated in the candlelight before the trap door swung shut with a bang. The two stood in the darkness for a moment, as if contemplating the situation. It was then that Garfield spoke.

"She forgot matches."

Well, shit.

Raven reached out into the darkness, attempting to grasp the werecat's hand. "Here, let me see." Their hands met a brief moment as Garfield handed the candles to her, making Raven blush fiercely.

Luckily it was too dark for him to see. Or at least, she hoped it was.

The candle was a modest thing; a long wax stick with a width about half an inch larger than her thumb and a relatively decent sized wick sticking out of the top. Of course, a match was needed to light the wick, otherwise they'd be left in the dark for who knew how long.

An idea occurred to Raven. Perhaps they _didn't_ need matches...

" _ **Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!**_ "

With a fizzle, the wick burst into flame, revealing the startled face of her werecat companion.

"Um...I guess we're good then!" he chuckled nervously. It was a strange thing, these abilities of hers, and Raven sometimes feared her own prowess. It only made sense she'd occasionally scare others too.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"For what?"

"Scaring you."

Garfield laughed, his carefree emotions coloring the atmosphere around them. "You didn't scare me, Rae. This place though, it gives me goosebumps." He shivered dramatically, a goofy smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Raven could help the small smile that grew on her face; his own happiness was just too infectious.

"I wish I could remember things," she blurted. It was true. These powers, this place; it was all so utterly confusing and weird. She had no idea who she really was or what she was even capable of. It was terrifying to think about, and down in the dark with only her thoughts, the morbid ideas began to plague her.

Garfield's claw-tipped fingers brushed her arm lightly, sending shivers down her spine. "I'm sorry," he murmured. His soft gaze was like a blanket, and Raven watched the candlelight reflect off his eyes in fascination. They were like a forest, deep and lush with many layers of green.

She could get lost in their gaze.

Raven shrugged distractedly. "It's alright. Sometimes it just…gets overwhelming."

Garfield hummed, though it came out very much like a purr. "Yeah, well memories can be overwhelming too." He chuckled lamely. "There's not really a greener side of the fence."

"At least you know who you are. I don't even know that."

The werecat's smile dropped and he squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, you're right."

They fell silent, and Raven found herself watching the candlelight flicker. It wasn't a bright light, only illuminating the space around them, but it was certainly better than absolute darkness.

"What was it like, growing up?" The question sprung from her lips, surprising Raven as much as Garfield. The werecat scratched his head awkwardly, as if unsure where to start.

"It…was okay," he said. "My parents died when I was just a kit though, so I didn't know too many other werecats growing up."

Raven blinked, her mouth dropping open slightly. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's okay." He shrugged. "I don't remember too much about them. They…drowned in a flood that washed our den into the river. I almost died too, but someone found me and saved me."

Raven remained silent, unsure of what to say. There wasn't really much she could say; she didn't know what that was like. Or at least, she couldn't remember. Instead, she clasped his hand and remained silent, content to listen.

"I don't remember much about the guy that saved me either, aside from him being mean. When I was a little bigger, I ran away. I pretty much roamed around, until I found my adoptive parents. They're a pair of humans." He paused, his thumb tracing lightly against her hand. "They were okay, though Steve and I never saw eye to eye. So, I ran off again. I've been on my own since."

"Wow," Raven murmured. Garfield nodded, his ears drooping slightly. She squeezed his hand comfortingly, shooting the werecat a smile. "Thanks," she murmured.

"For what?"

"For sharing. I know that wasn't…easy."

Garfield smiled. "That's okay. Someone might as well know." The joke was intended to be lighthearted, but it made Raven feel a bit sad for the werecat. He had friends in many places, but it seemed that none were very close to him.

So what did that make her?

Their gazes were locked. Raven was drowning in his forest colored eyes, the swirls of green captivating her. She found herself drawing closer, her heart skipping a beat and her breath hitching. He smelled of pine and spices, and his green skin looked like velvet. They were inches apart, and Raven wondered what his lips tasted like. Their noses brushed, her eyes fluttered shut, and an overwhelming feeling of attraction and desire made her adrenaline soar.

It was that moment that the trap door swung open with a bang, making the two leap apart.

"Come on out!" Jen called.

Raven stared at Garfield wide-eyed and blushing, wishing more than anything she could strangle Jen right then and there.

* * *

Jen's cottage was bustling with activity.

Everyone was preparing for the journey. From what Raven gathered, Jen was good friends with a shipping crew who transported goods across the area. It was this crew that was going to smuggle her and Garfield to the Golden Sea.

The crew was about ten people of various types, all supposedly anti-queen. The captain, Wally West, was the only person Raven had been formally introduced to. He was friendly enough, very charming. Though the intense attraction and desire bubbling between he and Jen was a massive indicator of _how_ they knew each other.

That, and the glare Jen shot her when Captain Wally kissed her hand.

Raven stuck close to Garfield, watching with reserved amusement while the werecat chatted with the various sailors. They exchanged a variety of stories, some of which Raven found rather interesting. Tales of krakens and mermaids and near death experiences. She was inclined to doubt some aspects of the tales, but seeing what she'd experienced so far, she couldn't discount anything that was said.

"Hey, Raven, check this out!" Garfield shouted, tossing something at her. Raven caught it with surprising ease, the small object fitting in the palm of her hand. She glanced down. It was a coin with the queen's head profile stamped onto the front. It was a brownish metal, like copper.

To her surprise, the coin's picture morphed into that of a man, a president. President Lincoln. She looked up, her gaze locking with a familiar forest green gaze. The boy smiled warmly, his gloved hand wrapping around hers.

"For luck," he said, before trotting away. Raven's breath caught in her throat, and she glanced back down at the coin. Tears danced in her eyes, and she sighed.

"All the luck in the world won't help us now."

"Uh, Rae?"

Raven blinked and glanced up to see Garfield staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You okay? You sort of…zoned out."

It was then that she noticed everyone in the small room staring at her. The empath flushed and nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay…" Garfield said, worry dripping off of him. She sensed he wished to say more, but Captain Wally chose then to stride over and toss his arms over the werecat's shoulders.

"Okay folks! We should be about ready to ship on out." He beamed, his green eyes twinkling. "You two are gonna hop on in those barrels and keep low. I'll give you the word when the coast is clear, of course." He tipped his captain's hat at them, before striding off again to shout some more orders.

"He's…something," Raven muttered. Garfield doubled over with laughter, his tail curling in amusement.

"Good one, Rae!"

His emotions had shifted back to their usual jovial state, much to the empath's relief. He took an exaggerated bow and melted into his cat shape, snatching his clothes in his jaws as he pounced into the barrel.

Raven spared a glance down at the penny. The head was that of the Red Queen's. Her brow furrowed in confusion, but she shook her head and tucked the coin into her belt, carefully stepping into her barrel.


	14. Chapter Thirteen- The Golden Sea

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **The Golden Sea**

Boats sucked.

Raven huddled in her spot by the cabin, trying to maintain some level of balance. While the river's waves weren't too bad, she still felt like she was going to slip and fall due to the level of rocking the boat was doing.

Garfield wasn't faring much better, the poor werecat was hanging off the side emptying his stomach of all its contents. Raven felt bad for him, but she had to maintain some distance lest she get ill as well. It was a downfall to the empathy; feeling another's nausea. So Raven stayed away.

"You're little friend over there's not farin' so well."

Raven turned to see Captain Wally standing beside her, a bemused smile hanging lazily on his face. She shrugged, shivering a bit in the breeze.

"He's not a fan of water."

Captain Wally barked out some laughter, shaking his head. "Nice one. You're pretty funny, ya' know that?"

"I suppose so." She paused, her gaze lingering on the pitiful werecat, before turning back to Captain Wally. "Thank you, for helping us," she said.

He shrugged. "Eh, it's nothing. Any friend of Mother Time, is a friend of mine."

Raven shot him a baffled look. How did he know? As if reading her mind, the Captain let out another chuckle and pointed to the glittering watch settled beneath the folds of her cloak.

"That watch there's pretty easy to spot. You may wanna hide that a bit better." He leaned close and winked, and Raven could swear she saw a glimpse of the knights' emblem tattooed on Wally's collarbone. But in a flash, it was gone, and the Captain was already walking off.

Once again, Raven was struck by how odd everything here was. It was never ending, how often she was surprised.

Her hand wrapped around the stopwatch, and impulsively, she freed it from her belt and threw it around her neck, tucking it under her cloak for good measure.

"Ugh." A sickly Garfield flopped down beside her, tucking his head between his legs. "This sucks," he mumbled, nausea rolling off him like waves. Without thinking, Raven started rubbing his back, noting how pale he looked. She felt bad for him, despite how nauseous his emotions made her feel. It wasn't until he started purring that she really realized what she was doing, and the empath paused to stare at him wide-eyed.

"S-sorry," he croaked, blushing slightly. "That felt nice."

"It's okay. I was just…surprised. I wasn't expecting that."

He shrugged, still blushing. "Yeah, well, I purr. It's embarrassing."

"It's cute."

Now it was Garfield's turn to stare wide-eyed at her, and her turn to blush. Raven looked away, suddenly finding the crew's activities far more interesting. She cursed herself silently, wishing her mouth would just cooperate for once in her life.

A warm hand enveloped her own, and Raven glanced down to see Garfield's fuzzy green hand curled around her pale slender hand. It was a fascinating sight to see, and Raven couldn't help the fuzzy feelings that enveloped her like a blanket.

* * *

"Alrighty boys! Trim the sails and turn 'er for the harbor! Prep the goods too!"

The crew wasted no time heeding the Captain's orders, quickly scurrying off to do Wally's bidding. Raven and Garfield clung to each other, unsure of how to proceed. They were approaching the Golden Harbor, which sat right at the mouth of the river as it spilled into the sea.

They had made it.

The Captain beckoned them into his cabin, and the two slipped in quietly. It was a modest little compartment, the only furniture being an armchair and desk both bolted to the floor. A hammock hung from the wall, indicating where Wally slept during long journeys. Maps were strewn about everywhere; on the desk, nailed to the walls, and in a heap on the floor. It was messy, but still welcoming.

"Now, we'll be docking here at the harbor; this is your stop. I've got some extra clothes you two can borrow to blend in, since this is still Queen friendly territory. Be sure to keep your heads low, and head east. You should find the Sun Dial Spire that way."

"Sun Dial Spire?" Raven asked.

Captain Wally nodded. "It's the best place 'round here to find Mother Time. Don't tell anyone that's where you're headed though. That'll bring too much attention your way; the last thing you want in these parts."

She nodded slowly, relief washing over her. Finally, the journey was nearly complete. Maybe she'd finally figure out who she was.

Maybe she'd get to go home.

Garfield squeezed her hand comfortingly, making her heart skip a beat. She couldn't help but wonder what this would mean for them. They'd grown quite close over the course of their adventure, and Raven found herself hating the thought of leaving him.

She pushed the idea to the back of her mind. That was another worry for another time.

They busied themselves in preparing for departure. Raven took the extra clothes and ducked into the tiny pantry to change. The outfit was essentially an oversized white shirt, which turned into a dress on her. She took her belt and lashed it around her waist, cinching the garment to make it look more presentable. She carefully tucked the stopwatch under the makeshift dress, and tugged back on her boots. She tossed her cloak, though with great reluctance, as well as the leotard.

After tying up her hair and securing on a hat, her disguise was complete.

Garfield was similarly dressed; baggy pants tucked into leather boots and a loose shirt to match. A similar hat to hers covered his pointed ears, and his tail was tucked into his pants, much to the werecat's ire. Green skin and hair aside, he looked the part of a seaman.

Raven leaned over the rail and gazed out at the approaching harbor. There was a whole fleet of boats coming and going, and Raven could see the dots of people as they bustled back and forth on the docks. It was the most she'd seen of people in this strange place, and the empath soaked the sights in with a mild curiosity.

"It's neat, isn't it?" Garfield murmured. She nodded, awed by the sight.

"I've never seen so many people in one place. At least, not here."

The werecat chuckled. "That makes two of us then."

"You've never been here?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I try to stay away from cities. People don't really like werecats too much."

"Oh."

They fell silent. Raven kept sneaking glances at him, finding it impossible to look away for long. It still amazed her how…well they got along. They had a strangely familiar rhythm, like an old forgotten song. Whatever it was, Raven liked it.

With a final farewell to Captain Wally, Raven and Garfield slipped off of the ship and onto the busy docks. She clutched at his hand as they weaved through the surging waves of people, ducking her head to keep peering eyes off of her face.

She caught fleeting glimpses of people as they walked. There were people and creatures of all types working the docs and boats; humans, centaurs, minotaurs, werecats, werewolves, water and land nymphs, and even elves. She could even see splashes of mermaid tails in the water.

Soon enough, they'd escaped the docs and skirted through town, dodging people and wagons alike. Raven continued to keep her head down, her emphatic eye open and buzzing with the quantity of emotions all around her. It was overwhelming at times, but necessary.

Luckily, no one gave them any trouble, and they were able to slip out into the trees along the outskirts.

* * *

Wind clawed at her hair, whipping it in her face. Her face stung with sea salt and sand, and she'd swatted at so many bugs her arm was numb. Sand covered every inch of her skin, and her boots were soggy from the waves sloshing up over her feet.

All in all; Raven hated the ocean.

It was a pretty enough sight. The setting sun melted like a golden ball, its molten rays painting the waves. The clouds turned the perfect shade of pink, resembling pink cotton balls. However, walking for hours on end in the sand while it was hot and muggy out was _not_ enjoyable. She stunk of body odor and fish, and her skin and clothes were greasy and gritty.

Garfield looked just as miserable. His pants sagged to accommodate his tail, since he was unable to tear a hole in them, and his boots squished just as loudly as hers did. Sand also covered every inch of his body, and Raven occasionally caught a smell reminiscent of wet dog.

"Are we almost there yet?" Garfield whined. Raven sighed, rolling her eyes. His complaining had been down to minimum, thankfully, but the werecat still occasionally vented his frustrations. Out loud. In a whiny, irritating tone.

 _Just breathe._

"Do you see a Spire?"

Garfield mumbled under his breath, and by the negative emotions wafting off of him, she guessed they weren't pleasant.

They continued along in silence, growing grumpier by the minute. The tide had gone down, leaving behind a muddied wasteland of gurgling oysters and angry fiddler crabs, along with soft, muddy sand that Raven sank into a few times.

Fortunately, Garfield helped pull her out, but it left them both slick with sand and mud.

Raven sighed as she trudged through the wet sand, wishing more than anything they'd just get there already, when the ground suddenly caved beneath her, sucking her in. She shrieked, falling forward awkwardly. Garfield whipped around and was at her side in a flash, trying to tug her free. But for some reason or another, the wet earth wouldn't give.

It was then that a mound of mud began to rise. It took the shape of a person, slowly dripping off to reveal a girl.

A nymph.

Ocean blue eyes sparked dangerously, and tangled, yellow hair framed a thin and delicate face. Swirls the color of the earth traced up and down her arms, and the earth surged around her. She was angry.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"U-uh, we're sorta in a hurry, so if you could just let us go-"

" _Who are you_?" the nymph repeated, her voice raising dangerously. The sand mounds lashed about around her, as though prepared to kill for their mistress.

"Raven! My name's Raven." The sand slowed, calming along with the nymph. A sense of foreboding washed over Raven as the nymph's expression slowly morphed from anger to indifference, but still she gestured to the werecat. "And this is Garfield. We want no trouble, we just wish to pass."

The nymph eyed them both, the earth around her stilling. "Raven, huh?" Her gaze seemed to drill into the empath, and Raven looked away in discomfort.

"Yes."

"Interesting."

The mud released Raven, and Garfield dragged her to him. They spared a glance at the nymph, who glared at them coldly.

"Leave, before I change my mind."

Something about her expression read as danger to Raven, but the being's emotions were clouded and she could not get a feel for what the nymph's true intentions were. Sparing the earth nymph a wan smile, Raven stumbled off, clutching at Garfield for dear life.

The sense of foreboding refused to leave, and Raven couldn't help but glance over her shoulder once more. There the nymph stood, her icy glare lingering upon the two travelers and sending shivers up Raven's spine.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here's the next chapter! Things are picking up! I just wanna take a moment to thank you guys that have been reading and commenting, it really makes my day. :) So thank you guys so much.**

 **-vixensheart**


	15. Chapter Fourteen- Sun Dial Spire

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Sun Dial Spire**

"Wow." Garfield breathed.

The two of them stood at the edge of the water, staring out at the gigantic spiraling tower. At the very top stood a large fin, which Raven guessed was a part of the sun dial the tower was named for. It was a magnificent sight, the moss covered stone a stark contrast to the glittering blue of the sea.

"How do we get over there?" Raven asked. It was a relevant question, as the Spire stood on a small mound of land a mile or so out in the water. Raven was fairly certain they couldn't swim; not that she wanted to anyway.

Garfield glanced around, shrugging. "I dunno, maybe there's a boat or something?" His face screwed up in confusion, though Raven could feel his bitter distaste at the thought. Still, he began wandering about as if to search, so Raven followed his lead and started looking around.

Something stuck out of the sand, catching her attention, and Raven bent down to get a closer look. Her stopwatch fell free of her shirt-dress, flopping against her chest lazily. Then the stopwatch did something incredibly unusual.

It started to glow.

Immediately, a streak in the water glowed as well, and the earth around them shook. The glowing water gurgled, and something rose up out of the bubbles. To Raven's utter shock, it was a bridge.

The bridge was made up of large, floating rocks that grew taller towards the middle, making a sort of arch. It spanned the entire gap between the land and the Spire, an impressive feat in Raven's mind.

"Did…did that just happen?" Garfield asked, awed. Raven cupped the stopwatch in her hand, shrugging.

"I think so."

Sharing a baffled glance, the two started off towards the newly formed bridge. It was rough going; while the rocks did float, they still moved a bit upon impact. In fact, Raven was nearly bucked off at first. She and Garfield had to take them one at a time, since they weren't sure if the floating chunks of earth could support two people at once. They still made sure the other had made it before jumping to the next one. After all, Raven wasn't the best swimmer, and they had no idea how deep the water was beneath them.

Raven landed onto the island with a thud. There wasn't much standing space, only a small section jutting out over the sea. There were a few stone steps leading up to a large wooden door with no handle. Instead, there was a circular indent where the knob should have been. Raven climbed the steps, curiosity getting the better of her. Upon closer inspection, the indent appeared to match her stopwatch, and she pulled it out and gently clicked the trinket into place.

Immediately, the stopwatch began to glow, and the door clicked. With a tug, Raven freed the watch and pushed the heavy wooden door open, peering inside.

"Hey, wait for me!" Garfield yelped, his footsteps echoing behind her. Raven glanced over her shoulder, smirking a little as the panting werecat stomped up the steps and leaned on her, sweat matting his hair.

"Sorry, you're just too slow," she teased, earning her a glare. Together, they pushed the door open further and stepped inside. Both gasped. From the outside, the Spire looked like a tower; as though the only thing inside would be a spiral staircase. But as Raven and Garfield stumbled inside, they discovered that was far from the case.

As often in this place, logic flew out the window. The room they entered was a large, fanciful ballroom, complete with glossy wooden floors and high, overarching pillars of marble and gold. Along the edges sat circular tables laden with white silken cloths, and dazzlingly large chandeliers hung from the ceiling. There were also clocks everywhere; the floor had a giant one made with darker wood, the chandeliers had some crystal stopwatches dangling from them, and the chairs had clocks carved into their backs. It was ornate and quirky, a perfect fit for the world she'd seen so far.

"Whoa," Garfield whispered.

Whoa indeed.

"Where should we go?" Raven asked, her voice echoing a bit in the empty room. Garfield shrugged, still entranced by the beautiful display before them.

"I dunno, Rae, but this place rocks. I wonder if Mother Time would let me live here."

Raven rolled her eyes and strolled forward, glancing about in hopes of finding a door. She found one, hidden away at the other end of the ballroom behind some linen curtains. It, too, had no knob. Instead it held the same indent as the main door, and Raven swiftly clicked the stopwatch in place and watched as the door glowed and clicked open. She shot a glance at Garfield, a smile dancing on her features.

"Come on, let's explore."

* * *

The Sun Dial Spire was huge. Room after room, they wandered, each sight more dazzling than the next. Ballrooms, hallways, bedrooms, dining halls; all so intricate and detailed, and overwhelmingly rich. They were lost, with no real direction of where to go. But Raven didn't mind, she felt as though she could wander the halls of this tower forever.

"Hey, Raven, look!"

The empath whirled around to see Garfield's tail peeking out from a doorway, and she padded over to investigate what had caught his attention. Winding upward into the darkness was a magnificent staircase. It appeared to go on forever, twisting and winding as far as the eye could see. She felt a strange pull, some invisible line tugging her upward. She lurched forward, her hand sliding onto the smooth railing as she began her ascent.

As she climbed, her stopwatch glowed. Immediately, the stairs followed suit, soft lights scattered across each step providing ample light for the climb. Raven gasped, turning to Garfield. The soft light illuminated his features, providing a pattern of light and dark green across his face and body. He beamed at her, laughing.

She was overwhelmed with the strange desire to touch him. He looked so beautiful and carefree in the low light; it was a picturesque moment. She didn't really think when she grabbed his hand. Nor when their fingers laced, and they drew close. Her gaze was simply locked with his, lost in a forest of green. She felt so calm and safe, like this was the most right thing to do.

Garfield's free hand brushed along her cheek, making goosebumps run up and down her arms. Raven felt so alive, so free, so...loved. It was addicting, and Raven found herself drawn even closer. Was she falling in love? How could this be? They barely knew each other. And yet, it didn't feel that way. Garfield's touch was a familiar verse, a forgotten song. It was her breath of fresh air, and standing on these steps, Raven felt like she _was_ already home. Garfield was home.

"We...we should probably get moving." Garfield's voice sounded faraway, as though he was lost n a dream. She absently nodded, not really hearing what was said. But the spell was broken when the werecat stepped back, blushing profusely. It was only then that Raven realized how close they had been, and she blushed too.

"Y-yeah. Right." Awkwardly, they started climbing upwards, their hands still entwined.

* * *

Finally.

After ages of walking up, and up, and up, and up, they finally made it to the top of the tower. Raven's legs burned from the effort, and she nearly felt like collapsing into a weak little heap on the floor.

Garfield did, in fact, collapse onto the ground, his tail twitching slightly. "Dude, that sucked. So much."

Raven leaned against the railing, huffing in agreement. While the stairs were pretty, Raven quickly discovered that she hated walking up them. Especially walking up multiple stories of them. They'd walked up so many, she'd lost count less than halfway up.

Her gaze landed on one last door, and Raven hobbled to the fluffy pile of Garfield and nudged him with her foot. "Come on, one more door."

The werecat let out a pitiful meow, but Raven ignored him and limped to the door. It was similar to the other doors in the Spire; large and golden, with an indent where the knob should have been. This time though, there were intricate carvings dancing across the gleaming surface, similar to those found on the stopwatch itself. Raven clicked the watch in place, watching as the door's carvings lit up. The clanking of a lock coming undone echoed in the stairwell, and the door separated along the design seams and slid open.

Raven stumbled inside, gawking at the sight around her. She was in what appeared to be a throne room. Candles were everywhere, their little flames lighting up the vast space. velvet curtains draped along the walls, and a stain-glass skylight provided a warm, patterned light on the sleek marble floors. A long, velvet rug ran from the entrance all the way up to a large, cushioned chair whose back was created from carvings of golden clocks.

The throne chair was also glaringly empty, devoid of its owner.

Raven sighed. Of course it would be empty. Why should things ever be easy? She was tempted to turn and go back, but curiosity got the better of her. Instead, Raven found herself approaching the throne, marvelling on its beauty.

The chair was truly a spectacle; the carved watches were amazingly intricate and detailed, with gemstone and pearl embellishments. The cushion appeared to be the same velvet that clung to the walls; a vivid red that splashed contrast against the light gold.

Right then, a loud, maniacal laughter echoed throughout the chamber. Raven was immediately filled with dread, and she slowly turned around. There, standing in the doorway, was none other than Jack.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Uh oh, not Jack! Anyway, here's the next part. Not as exciting I suppose, but that's all coming next. (Insert evil laugh.) I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **-vixensheart**


	16. Chapter Fifteen- The Red Queen

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **The Red Queen**

"Hello, Little Birdie."

Jack grinned like a madman at her, his arms wrapped tightly around a squirming Garfield desperately trying to escape his grasp. Raven's eyes widened and she gasped, stumbling forward. Her skin crawled with energy, and her blood was like ice. The flash of silver caught her eye, freezing both her and Garfield.

"Ah, ah," Jack scolded, pressing the knife against Garfield's lips. "Let's not be rash."

Raven scowled. "How did you find us?"

The madman tilted his head, his manic grin ever present on his features. "Let's just say, I have friends in many places." He cackled lightly, his knife waving dangerously close to Garfield's nose. Immediately, Raven's mind went to the earth nymph, and her expression darkened. There was no proof that she worked for Jack, but Raven was almost certain of the fact.

What terrified her more, was that any one of the many people they'd talked to could have worked for him as well.

"It also helps that _someone_ left the door open."

Raven's blood froze, and she cursed herself. Was it really that simple? Her gaze dropped to the watch, and her scowl darkened. Of course it was. The doors could only be opened with the watch, but she'd left them open.

Stupid.

"Come on now, Little Birdie. Let's end this, nice and easy. Just give me the watch, and I'll let you go!" Jack's voice was like velvet with a hint of insanity. It was hard to not listen closely, as the maniac knew how to lure people in and make them do as he pleased. Raven clutched at her stopwatch, eyeing him cautiously.

"And if I don't?"

Jack's smile widened. "Let's just say that I'll take what I want, the easy way _or_ the hard way."

"Don't do it, Rae!"

Her startled gaze snapped to the werecat, who'd started writhing and struggling like mad. "Don't give it to him, _run_!" His shout rang out through the thrown room, echoing with desperation. Before Raven could move, Jack jabbed the knife into Garfield's arm. The werecat flinched and yelped, slumping in the madman's arms.

"No!" Raven screamed. She stumbled forward, flinging the watch onto the ground. "Take it," she seethed. "Just let him go!"

Jack easily obliged, dropping her bleeding companion like he was nothing. Immediately, Raven was at Garfield's side, attempting the slow the flow of blood that spilled onto the floor. Pain battered at Raven's emphatic senses, and she could see tears streaming down Garfield's face as he gasped at the hot blood trailing down in his arm.

Footsteps echoed about the chamber, and Raven glanced up to see Jack striding out of the room with the watch swinging in his hands. He shot her another mad smile, tipping his hat. "It's nothing personal," he said, "just business." The madman exited the room without another glance, leaving Raven to ponder his words. She didn't ponder long, as another gasp from Garfield brought her back to the present.

There was a _lot_ of blood.

Raven applied pressure to the deep gash with shaking hands, offering soothing words to the wounded werecat. "Shh, i-it's gonna be okay, Garfield." Raven wasn't sure if she believed that, given that she had no way to stop the tide of blood flowing from the wound. Tears stung at her eyes, and it was all she could do to keep from hyperventilating. She had to stop the bleeding, but _how_?

An ominous caw sounded from somewhere nearby, and Raven's head jerked up sharply. _No, not now!_ She glanced back down, only to find herself standing in a long hallway. Someone was leaning heavily against her, limping. She guided her companion to a chair, where he sat and rubbed at his sore leg. "That did not just happen. Tell me, that did not just happen."

"It did happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it."

He rubbed at his leg again, a grimace on his face. Raven sighed, allowing the healing powers to flow into her hands, and gently placed them on his leg. It wasn't a difficult injury to heal, just a hairline fracture, and within seconds she killed the magic and pulled away.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house?" he said, grinning. "Thanks."

Another caw brought Raven back to reality. She shook her head, glancing down at her blood covered hands. They tingled, and Raven embraced the feeling. _Allow the magic to flow through you hands. Embrace it._ Her hands began to glow almost white, and to her amazement, the magic stitched together the bleeding gash just like that. Garfield glanced up, shooting Raven an incredulous look, when a cloud crash resounded throughout the chamber. Raven's head snapped up just in time to see glass raining down from above, and upon instinct threw up a dark energy barrier around them.

The dreaded caws of the Reaper's crows surrounded them.

They were caught.

"Come on!" Raven shouted, dragging Garfield up off the ground. They tried to run for the door, only for one of the cloaked Reapers cut them off. Raven glanced about wildly. They were surrounded on all sides, with no way out. Her hand snagged Garfield's in desperation. It couldn't end this way, it just couldn't. In a last ditch effort to flee, Raven uttered the three magic words, " ** _Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos_**!" and a bolt of black energy billowed out from her, throwing the pale robed Reapers back.

They wasted no time in bolting towards the exit, the two of them running faster than they ever had before. Right as Raven was only a few strides from the door, a loud chanting rang out through the throne room, freezing her. Raven cried out as the Reaper's mystical magic dragged her back towards the circle. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and she could see strange symbols racing up and down her arms and legs, glowing bright red. She collapsed in a heap in the ring of Reapers, her vision catching sight of a green blur just before she went unconscious.

 _"Raven!"_

* * *

Raven awoke with a jolt.

Her whole body was sore. from her fingertips down to her toes, her body was a mess of tense, bunched muscles. She raised her head with a groan, attempting to stretch. Her limbs didn't move far, and the empath's eyes widened at the sounds of clanking chains. Tightly bound around her wrists and ankles were golden circlets, very similar to the collar that was attached to Garfield when they had first met. Strange symbols were carved into her bonds, just like the collar, and they were anchored to chains that suspended her up against a wall.

Beside her hung Garfield, who was still unconscious. Raven glanced at her bonds, tugging at them hard. They didn't budge. The bonds were tight on her wrists, biting into her skin harshly. There was no way she could slip her hands through, not even if she tore off her thumbs. She growled in frustration, leaning back against the wall. She had to get free. Her gaze wandered back to the unconscious werecat, and an idea forged in her mind.

She might not be able to tug herself free, but perhaps magic could help.

Raven breathed evenly, closing her eyes in concentration. She emptied her mind, and spoke.

" _ **Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos**_!"

The symbols on her bonds glowed bright white, and Raven cried out as the bonds burned her wrists. She sagged against the wall, ending the magic to make the pain stop. Defeat swallowed her whole, and Raven blinked back tears. She was doomed, possibly to die, without ever knowing who she was. The realization was almost overwhelming, and the crushing grief of her and Garfield's bleak predicament caused tears to drip down her face.

She could hear the rustling of chains beside her, and Raven glanced up to see Garfield's eyes flutter open.

"Raven?" he croaked. She offered a wan smile, her heart breaking as he took in the situation.

"I'm here," she murmured. Garfield's gaze locked with hers, and a sad smile painted his features.

"Well, this sucks." He forced a laugh, wincing as he shifted. Raven's smile dropped at the sting of his pain hitting her empathy, and she dropped her gaze. She wished nothing more than to go back in time and stop this from happening, but there was no changing the past, even in a universe as strange as this.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was a hoarse whisper. She could feel Garfield's gaze on her, but she continued to stare blankly at the cobblestone floor. It was a dusty old red thing, with straw and what appeared to be dried blood splattered almost decoratively across it.

"It's okay."

Silence settled between them. It was a comfortable silence, if a bit resigned. As much as Raven wished Garfield had escaped, a selfish part of her was glad to not have to face this uncertainty alone. She was glad to have met Garfield, even if their journey was doomed to end in tragedy.

The two hung there for an uncertain amount of time. A few minutes? A few hours? Raven knew not. They simply hung in place, basking in the comfort of each other's company as they waited for the inevitable.

The silence was interrupted by a loud bang. Raven's startled gaze snapped to Garfield, who stared back with apprehension. This was it. A loud, grating sound battered their ears, and the slab they were chained to slowly began raising upwards. The blinding sunlight burned at Raven's eyes, and she squeezed them shut. Light patterns swirled beneath her eyelids, and she was dizzy with fear of the unknown. As quickly as it started, the grating stopped and their prison slab halted with a jerk. Every so slowly, Raven peeled her eyes open and blinked at the sight before her.

Their prison slab overlooked a small courtyard on what appeared to be a castle's tower, overlooking the rushing river. Ahead sat an overhang, with a twisted ebony chair settled beneath the shade. Something hung on the wall behind the chair, but it was obscured from Raven's view.

Low rustling grabbed her attention, and dread swam in her gut as the distinct robes of the Reapers came into view. They stilled in a semicircle around the slab, staring forward silently. There was no way to tell if they stared at Raven and Garfield, for their hoods obscured their faces. The feelings of apprehension grew, however, when the Reapers parted and someone stepped forward.

Fear shot out from Garfield, and Raven's breath hitched. The dark, swirling hatred that flowed from the woman standing before them belonged to the one person Raven knew Garfield feared the most; the Red Queen.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Duh, duh, duh! At long last, we meet the Red Queen! The end is fast approaching people. I'm not sure how many more chapters, but there's not much left. So stay tuned and thanks for following the adventure so far!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **-vixensheart**


	17. Chapter 16- Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall**

She looked strangely familiar.

An ebony crown twisted on her head, covered in blood-red rubies and garnets that glittered devilishly in the light. Matching red eyes glared from a delicate face, shaped oddly similar to her own. A black scarf covered her hair and framed her face, making the Red Queen look both regal and deadly in a way Raven didn't even know was possible. A deep, almost burgundy red dress flowed off of her with grace and malice. The Red Queen sneered at them.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here." Her voice was gritty and scathing, grating on Raven's ears. As unpleasant as the Queen's voice was, it curled within Raven's mind and took hold there. It was one of those voices that could trick someone into doing anything.

The Queen trailed towards the thrown beneath the overhang, settling delicately onto ebony thrown as though she belonged. Which Raven supposed she did. The Queen's gaze rested on her once more, and the empath shifted uncomfortably beneath the scrutiny.

"What do you want with us?" Raven's voice wavered slightly, and she internally cursed herself for the show of fear. The Queen, however, grinned maliciously, her red eyes glittering dangerously.

"Why, dear Raven of Azarath, everything I want has to do with you."

Raven's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" The question sprung from her lips before she could think, and she bit her bit to keep from speaking further. Something told Raven that talking too much was dangerous, and she didn't want to endanger their lives more than they already were.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a devilish cackle. "Inquisitive, aren't you?" The Red Queen purred. "Oh, Raven, how I've missed speaking with you." She turned to a nearby Reaper and flicked her hand. "Lower her. I wish to have a _proper_ conversation."

Two Reapers stepped forward, raising their hands into the air. They began chanting in a language foreign to Raven, black energy much like her own flickering among their fingers. Raven gasped when the shackles and chains that contained her glowed black, and she shared a fearful glance with Garfield before dropping in a heap onto the ground. Before Raven could collect herself, she was grabbed roughly by the Reapers and dragged to the feet of the Queen.

Raven rubbed at her wrists, wincing as the shackles bit into her skin. She raised her gaze and almost gasped. Behind the Red Queen hung a massive mirror. It had a very ornately created frame, made with the purest silver Raven had ever seen. The immense decoration seemed to ripple before her, and Raven felt a spark of swirling emotions spreading out from it in waves. It was as if the mirror was trying to speak with her. She leaned forward subconsciously only snapping out of the trance when the Queen spoke.

"Do you know where we are?"

She blinked, caught off-guard. "Pardon?"

The Queen raised a brow. "Must I repeat myself?"

Raven shook her head, confusion swirling within her.

"Well?"

"Uh, you're castle?"

At this, the Red Queen snorted. "True, though that's not what I meant, and you know that."

Raven remained quiet. She didn't know where they were, but she wasn't about to say such a thing. Especially when she was uncertain of the Queen's plans for them.

The Red Queen didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't voice it. Instead, she turned her attention to her curved nails, speaking in a bored tone. "We are in a place with many names, though the inhabitants refer to it as _Miror Terra_. But you aren't an inhabitant, are you?"

"How do you know?" Raven bit her lip after the unbidden question, a variety of curses flying through her mind once more. The Queen leered down at her, and Raven knew she'd accidentally taken the bait.

"Why, dear Raven, because I know everything about you. After all, I _am_ you."

Raven growled at the accusation, her fists clenching. "No, I'm not!" she spat. "I could never be as cruel as you."

The sharp bark of the Red Queen's laughter cut through the air, making Raven wince.

"But I am. You _know_ this." Her red eyes glowed, and Raven gasped as the world went dark around her. Images flashed before her, images of her own face with the Queen's terrible and malicious smile carved onto her lips, and four glowing red eyes glinting dangerously. She saw visions of herself with terrifying black tentacles waving around as they snatched people up and squeezed them tightly. Tears sprung from her eyes, and Raven shook her head. "No! No, no _no_!" But it was true. She was a monster.

"Don't listen to her, Rae!" The warm voice cut through the visions, and Raven found herself curled up in a heap at the Queen's feet. She rose to her hands and feet, her gaze locking with Garfield's. He strained against his restraints, his fluffy tail lashing about wildly as he shouted.

"You aren't her! You're smart, and kind, and awesome, and-"

"Quiet!" The Queen was on her feet, her eyes glowing as a deep, wild anger rolled off of her. "What do you know, you useless piece of fur?" She sighed, slumping back into her chair. "Shut him up," she commanded with the wave of her hand. Raven watched in horror as the Reapers released his chains, dragging the spitting and hissing werecat across the clearing.

"What are you doing with him?"

The Queen eyed her. "What we do with all criminals. Execution."

Terror crashed through her, and Raven launched herself onto her feet. "No!" she screamed, attempting to claw her way to Garfield. A pair of Reapers held her back, emotionlessly holding her as she screamed and kicked.

"Enough!"

The Queen's command made Raven's shackles burn, and she slumped against the Reapers uselessly. She spared a weary glance at the Red Queen, who was watching her curiously.

"Bring back the werecat. He may have use to us yet."

Raven had never heard sweeter words. She allowed the Reapers to deposit her at the Red Queen's feet once more, her expression as blank as she could keep it as she looked up at the devilish woman. The Queen paid her no heed, instead she glanced lazily at the Reaper beside her and held out her hand. "The watch, please."

With wide eyes, Raven watched as the Reaper produced a very familiar looking stopwatch from beneath the folds of their robe, delicately placing it in the Queen's open palm. No. It couldn't be. Flashes of Jake's horrific grin as he picked up the stopwatch flashed through her mind, and Raven shook her head. It's not her watch. Is it?

"What, you didn't actually think I was going to let that crazy man keep such a powerful tool, did you?" The Red Queen's rough voice pulled Raven from her thoughts, and she stared at the grinning ruler. "I'm not stupid, dear Raven. You should know."

Raven grimaced at the taunt, looking away. Her gaze caught sight of a bedraggled Garfield, held between two Reapers just outside of the overhang. He smiled weakly at her, making her heart race. She couldn't let it end this way. There had to be a way out. Tendrils of emotion tugged at her subconscious, and Raven found herself staring at the mirror once more.

A faint whisper of a poem curled in her mind.

 _Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

 _By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_

 _"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,_

 _Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore —_

 _Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"_

 _Quoth the Raven "Nevermore._ "

 _Nevermore...nevermore...nevermore..._

Suddenly, Raven found herself in a dark room. In her hands, she clutched a handheld mirror. It was a pretty thing, intricately carved silver that twisted into horn-like points. A glittering red jewel adorned the top. The surface of the mirror seemed to ripple in her grasp, and Raven graced the face with her fingers, uttering her magic phrase; " ** _Azarath, Mentrion,_** _ **Zinthos!**_ " As soon as she uttered the words, she pushed her hand into the mirror, watching it disappear. Within moments, the rest of her was sucked inside.

In a jolt, Raven returned to reality. A rough plan began to form in her mind. She had to utilize the mirror. But how? Magic was impossible with these shackles. And there was no way the Queen was taking them off anytime soon. The glimmer of the watch caught Raven's gaze.

The watch. It called to her, much like the mirror did, and Raven knew she had to get it. Luckily an opportunity presented itself immediately, as the Queen sighed and gestured to the Reapers behind her.

"It's time."

Raven tensed, waiting until the Reapers' bent down before she pounced. She leaped for the Red Queen, her arms reaching for the watch. Mid jump, black energy surrounded her, freezing her in place, and the Queen rose to her feet and snagged Raven's collar.

"Enough!" she snarled. "Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a pawn, that's all you've ever been. Just give _up_ already."

Raven glared up at the Queen. "Never," she hissed. She kicked out, landing a square hit on the Red Queen's shins. With a yelp of pain, the Queen dropped Raven and fell back, collapsing onto her thrown. Raven landed on the ground with a thud, the distinct ping of the stopwatch hitting the ground sounding nearby. Immediately, the empath scurried to the golden trinket, warmth flooding her body as she scooped the watch up in her hands.

She cradled the stopwatch, gasping as she tingled all over. The world around her faded, and she looked up to see the silhouette of a woman smiling down at her. The mysterious woman reached out, touching Raven's chakra. "Be free," she whispered. Raven's shackles glowed white, falling away harmlessly.

Raven was free.

"What?" The Queen hissed. "Get her!"

Immediately, the Reapers closed in on her. Raven conjured her black energy and launched it at the Queen's minions, knocking them down. She loosed a bolt of energy at the Reapers holding onto Garfield, freeing him just as a tendril of the Queen's magic curled around her ankle and pulled her to the ground. Raven gritted her teeth and glared at the demoness, whose four red eyes were glowing on full display.

"I won't let you get away," the Red Queen growled. Raven fired off a volley of energy blasts, grimacing as the Queen deflected every one. She continued the offensive, trying desperately to free herself before the devilish Queen reeled her in. Then, a blur of green pummelled into the Queen, and the black energy trapping Raven dissipated.

"Let her go!" Garfield snarled, swiping his clawed hand across the Red Queen's face. She howled in agony, throwing the werecat off to the side. he landed in a heap a few feet away, groaning.

Raven hauled herself to her feet, conjuring her energy with the flick of her hand. " _ **Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!**_ " The words echoed through the courtyard as Raven launched her attack, the dark energy wrapping around the Queen like a thick rope. Raven lifted her of the ground, gritting her teeth under the weight. The Queen struggled a malicious snarl on her face as her glare cut into Raven. Blood dripped down her face from where Garfield scratched her, making her appear more vicious, if that was even possible.

"Get her you fools, get her!" she shrieked. The Reapers rose, closing in on Raven once more. The empath shot a few down, somewhat surprised at her own prowess. After all, keeping someone trapped while fighting wasn't exactly easy. It was then that Garfield came back into view, kicking a few more Reapers down as he clawed his way back to her.

"You okay?" she asked. He nodded, his back thumping against hers. With Garfield at her back, Raven could now focus on the task at hand; exiling the Red Queen.

Raven approached the mirror with the Red Queen in tow. The demoness struggled, growling and cursing all the while. It was surprisingly easy to keep a tight grip on her with the dark energy, it made the Queen's struggling useless.

"Just let me go, dear Raven," the Queen cooed. "I know you just wanna go home. How about we go together?" The statement gave Raven pause, and she shot a guarded look at the desperate Queen.

"You know where home is?" she asked, uncertainty leaking out into her voice. The Red Queen laughed.

"Of _course_ I do! Why would else would I have brought you here?"

It was a question Raven didn't know the answer to. Why _did_ the Red Queen bring them here? To kill them? Her thoughts drifted back to Garfield, and how easily he had nearly been...she shook herself, unable to think of it. Garfield, maybe. But her? The Queen clearly had something important in mind for her. Maybe...maybe she did wish to bring her home?

Immediately, visions of fire and torment blazed through her mind. Deep, raucous laughter echoed in her ears, and two pairs of glowing red eyes loomed up from the flames. They pierced into her, making her skin crawl.

" _Welcome home, **daughter**_ ," a voice whispered.

With a gasp, Raven was back to reality. Tears burned in her eyes as she glared up at the Queen. No. The Red Queen didn't want to bring Raven home, at least not to a home worth going to. Raven faced the mirror and took a deep breath.

" ** _Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!_** "

The mirror came to life, rippling and glowing. The empath took one last look at the Queen, whose expression was twisted into one of horror and hatred.

"No! You wouldn't!" she growled, wriggling against the energy that held her. Raven smiled grimly.

"Yes, I would."

And with that, she thrust the Red Queen into the mirror, ending the magic and trapping her inside.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whew. Sorry this took awhile, I has having a tad bit of difficulty with this chapter. I literally ended up scrapping it and redoing. Oops. Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy!**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **-vixensheart**


	18. Chapter Seventeen- Alone

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Alone**

The Queen was gone.

She didn't come clawing back out of the mirror, as Raven had feared. No, the mirror's surface was calm, reflecting back only the chaos in the courtyard. Raven turned to survey the damage. Dust milled about the air, and Reapers littered the space, strangely frozen in time. It was an absurd sight to see, and Raven wondered if she'd inadvertently done something wrong. Garfield appeared to be equally as confused as she, poking at one of the nearby Reapers in bafflement.

Raven walked over to one of the still Reapers. Curiosity bubbled within her. What were these minions of the Queen? Were they human, or something else? She tentatively reached forward, her fingers hooking onto the Reaper's hood. With a tug, the hood was down. Raven gasped, stumbling back.

The Reaper was a copy of _her_.

It was like looking into her own reflection; every detail mirrored her own perfectly, with one exception. The eyes. This Reaper's eyes were a dazzling green, while Raven knew her own were a dark violet. It was terrifying. Why did the Reaper look like her?

Did they _all_ look like her?

Suddenly, the Reaper blinked. Raven watched in horrified fascination as all of the Reapers in the courtyard roused themselves. For a moment, the empath feared they would attack her, but the ensemble of Reapers barely seemed to notice she was there. Raven took the opportunity to stumble to Garfield's side, sharing a baffled look with the werecat. The two watched in silence as the Reapers floated off the ground.

They hovered for a moment, as if dazed, and a sudden burst of light filled the courtyard. Raven inhaled sharply, clutching at Garfield's arm as lights danced in her eyes. Her vision slowly reverted back to normal, and Raven gazed at the Reapers with wide eyes.

Now they were all...different. At least, their cloaks were different. Each one had a different color; from pink, to purple, to grey, and even green. It was a bizarre sight to say the least. One of the Reapers' locked gazes with her. Raven froze, fear swimming through her veins, only to watch the Queen's former minion smile.

"Thank you," she mouthed. With that, the Reapers all floated towards the mirror, disappearing within the mystical portal until Raven and Garfield were alone.

"Wow," Garfield murmured. Wow indeed. What they'd witnessed almost topped the cake of odd experiences here in this strange world, and Raven was very much relieved that this was all over. She let out a heavy sigh and laughed.

"Well, that was crazy."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Garfield chirped. "I thought we were dead meat."

Honestly, Raven had thought so too. She let out a tired chuckle, squeezing Garfield's arm tightly. Oh boy, this was crazy. Her chuckles her soon joined by Garfield's, and within seconds the two of them were on the ground laughing in a heap. Raven clung to Garfield as she laughed, so utterly happy that he was okay, that they both were.

It was then that a rattle caught their attention. The laughter halted immediately, and Raven and Garfield shared a glance.

"What is that?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"I dunno."

They glanced about the courtyard, looking for the source of the rattling, when Raven's gaze caught sight of the giant mirror on the wall. It was bucking back and forth, as though it had taken a life of its own. Raven nudged Garfield, pointing to the bizarre sight. They sat side by side as they watched the mirror clatter precariously in its perch. It swung back and forth wildly, as though it wished to free itself. It gave another mighty swing, and the mirror fell from the wall.

Time slowed as the mirror fell, crashing into a million pieces upon impact. The courtyard fell silent; not even Garfield peeped as they stared at the massive artifact.

And then all hell broke loose.

Everything all round them bucked and shook with a wild vengeance. Dust filled the air, and the sounds of splitting rocks rang in Raven's ears. The castle was going down. There was no time to think. They had to get out of there, and they had to quickly. Raven staggered to the side of the tower, peering down. Hundreds of feet below laid a river, but it was too far down. A huge buck sent Raven stumbling backwards, and she hurried back to Garfield's side.

"We have to go!" she shouted.

The castle bucked again, nearly throwing the two off their feet. Garfield's ears were pressed back against his head, and Raven could feel the terror pulsating off of him. "Go where?" he asked. Raven shook her head, glancing about wildly.

A sudden idea came to her. She took a step away from Garfield, trying to focus.

 ** _"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!_** ** _"_**

At her command, black energy swirled in front of her, tearing a hole to another location. They were going to teleport. "Go through the hole!" Raven shouted. The werecat shot her a baffled look, but Raven grit her teeth and focused. All it would take was a single lapse in attention, and their portal would be obliterated. "Garfield! Go! Please!" she shouted. He remained still, staring from her to the portal. With a growl of frustration, Raven diverted a small rope of energy and dragged Garfield to her.

A massive boom echoed throughout the space, and a dust cloud billowed up from where a nearby tower fell. The structure was weakening, it wouldn't be long until their tower collapsed too.

"Garfield, you have to go!"

"What about you?" he shouted.

Raven lurched forward, planting a kiss on his lips. It was a sweet kiss, chaste and simple, but effective in bringing butterflies to Raven's stomach. They broke apart, Garfield's eyes wide with shock. Raven smiled softly, caressing his cheek with her hand. "I'll be right behind you," she said. He nodded, turning to disappear into the portal. Raven sighed. He was safe. She stepped forward next, ready to follow behind, when a violent shudder racked the tower, forcing Raven to her knees. The break in concentration was enough to dissipate the portal, and Raven cried out in frustration. Another shudder rattled the tower, and a distinct, loud snapping noise sang in the courtyard. All around her, huge, gaping cracks crawled across the ground. Raven felt the ground beneath her begin to sink, and the whole world started to tilt. Before she could even think, she was falling, falling, falling.

A scream tore from her throat as she fell, and then everything went black.

* * *

 _"Come on, Raven, the water's great!"_

 _Raven looked up from her book, eyeing the pool with distaste. "I think I'll pass," she said. Beast Boy's ears drooped, and he pouted childishly. Raven's gaze dropped back to her book, her cheeks slightly warm. Why he had to be so adorable, she knew not. Still, she wasn't about to let him realize how she felt._

 _That would be embarrassing._

 _Something tug at her book, taking it from her. Raven looked up in surprise to see a dripping, wet Beast Boy beaming down at her. Before she could snap at him, the shapeshifter snatched her up from her seat._

 _"Beast Boy, put me down!"_

 _The only response she got was a laugh, and she watched in horror as the pool got closer._

 _"Beast Boy! I swear, if you jump in, I'll-" She didn't even get to finish her threat, as Beast Boy leaped into the water with her firmly secured in his arms, getting her soaking wet. Raven kicked free from the changeling's grasp, choking on the water. She clawed through the water, breaking to the surface._

Sweet oxygen filled her lungs, and Raven coughed and gasped as she emptied the water from her chest. She fought to stay afloat, glancing about. The world whizzed by around her, furthering the empath's disoriented state. Where was she? What happened? Before she could think, something snagged at Raven's foot and dragged her back under.

 _Raven sighed. She was covered in grime and sweat, her muscles hurt, and she was tired. Still, the day wasn't over yet, and her teammates needed attention. She helped Beast Boy off the ground, being careful not to worsen his injuries. "Can you walk?" she asked gently. He nodded, wincing slightly. She helped him hobble to the curb, and began the process of healing him._

 _Beast Boy let out a sigh, leaning into her touch. "Thanks, Raven."_

She found the surface again, panting from the effort. The water was moving swiftly, and the currents were strong. Add to that the fact that Raven was a terrible swimmer, and a recipe for disaster was produced. The empath focused all her energy in staying afloat, trying desperately to stay above the water. The current tugged her this way and that, as if she were a plaything. With a massive yank, she was thrown into a spin, smacking against a rock with a painful thump.

 _Raven awoke with a start. She glanced about wildly, finding herself in a cot in the medbay._

 _What happened?_

 _She tried to sit up, only for a firm grip on her shoulder to gently push her back down._

 _"Easy there, Rae." Beast Boy's voice was warm, gentle. Though there was a hint of exhaustion there, and one look at his face confirmed such. Dark rings were stamped under his eyes. His skin was paler than usual, lacking its normal luster, and his hair was a wreck._

 _"W-what happened?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Beast Boy chuckled softly, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. The act was strangely intimate, and Raven's face felt hot. Beast Boy didn't seem to notice, instead leaning back and sighing._

 _"You don't remember?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"We fought Cinderblock, and you took a pretty hard hit."_

 _Fuzzy images of Cinderblock raging through the city flitted across Raven's mind. But thinking too much made her head hurt, and she couldn't help but wince at the pounding in her temples._

 _"Here," Beast Boy said. He handed her some aspirin, which she took gratefully._

 _"Thanks," she murmured. Beast Boy beamed at her._

 _"Of course, Rae-Rae."_

Raven gasped as she broke free of the river, coughing and blinking. The current was picking up the pace, making swimming more difficult. Raven was all sorts of disoriented, with nary a clue where she was. Her only thought was to get to shore, to get out of the water, but that was a wild feat within itself. To make matters worse, the water was icy cold and Raven was certain her limbs had gone numb awhile back.

The river tossed Raven into some rapids, plunging her back beneath the surface.

 _The vacuum droned as it zipped over the carpet, sweeping up whatever debris was unfortunate enough to encounter its jaws. Raven idly flicked her hand as she moved the device about, black energy arching from her fingers to the vacuum's handle. It was cleaning day at the Titans' tower, and Raven was tasked with vacuuming. Everyone rotated chores each week, though some chores only happened once a month, or whenever there was down time. Because as much as everyone would have loved to clean often, the life of a superhero occasionally prevented these things from getting done._

 _Luckily for Raven, her powers made it easier to get things done quickly, and only twenty minutes in, she was already to the ops. With a flick of her wrist, Raven lifted the couch into the air. She was about to run the vacuum under it, when a small piece of paper fluttered free of the cushions and to the ground. Raven sighed. Stupid boys. They were always leaving trash everywhere; from the floor, to the tables, and apparently, even the cushions. She marched over to the couch and plucked the paper off the ground, the sight of colors catching her gaze._

 _It was a picture. An old picture, at that. The photo was yellowed with age, the edges a bit bent and torn. The picture itself was of a small family, consisting of a man, woman, and a small little boy. The man and woman looked to be in their late thirties, both smiling happily for the photo. The boy was no older than five, with pale blonde locks. Something was oddly familiar about the boy. It was as if Raven had seen him from somewhere._

 _"Hey, Raven, whatcha doing?"_

 _Raven glanced up to see Beast Boy strolling into the common room, his bemused gaze on the floating couch above her. She sighed. "Vacuuming. What else?"_

 _Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno, that's why I was asking." His gaze dropped to the photo in her hands, and Raven felt a sudden spike in his emotions. She arched a brow, but he didn't seem to notice. "Um," he murmured softly, "whatcha got there?"_

 _She held up the photo. "A picture. It fell out of the couch." Raven blinked as Beast Boy swiped it from her hands, his expression blank as he practically cradled it in his palm. A train wreck of emotions caught Raven off guard, and she blinked at the boy standing in front of her._

 _"Is...everything okay?" she asked uncertainly. Beast Boy nodded slowly, sighing._

 _"Y-yeah. I just...yeah."_

 _Raven watched him carefully. "That picture...it's yours isn't it?"_

 _Beast Boy said nothing, simply nodding. Cautiously, Raven stepped closer to the shapeshifter. She hesitated, before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "They...they look nice," she murmured. It wasn't much, but what could anyone do? Beast Boy seemed to understand, as the whirring emotions stilled around him and he cracked a small smile.  
_

 _"Thanks, Rae."_

Air. Breath. Swim. Stay afloat. It was the same pattern that repeated itself in Raven's mind. Her body was numb, her lungs hurt, and her arms hurt. There seemed to be no end in sight; no escape from the wrath of the river. She floundered, unable to stay afloat.

 _"Who are you doing the texting with, friend Raven?"_

 _Raven glanced up from her phone, blinking up at Starfire. She smiled sheepishly, her face hot. "Um, no one, Star."_

 _Starfire's face screwed up in confusion. "No one? Then how are you doing the texting?"_

 _The empath sighed. "I am texting, Starfire."_

 _"Then who are you texting with? Beast Boy?"_

 _Raven stared at her Tamaranean friend in shock. "H-how did you?"_

 _Starfire giggled. "You do the texting often with him, friend Raven. You are aware, yes?"_

 _She shot her friend a glare, muttering under her breath. She didn't text Beast Boy all the time. Did she?_

Air.

 _The two of them sat side by side on the couch, tittering with laughter as they watched the television. Or at least, Beast Boy was laughing. Raven was simply enjoying the rather obtuse humor that this entertainment provided. They barely paid attention to the common room doors as they whisked open, the heavy footsteps of Cyborg thumping as he entered the room._

 _"Ugh, that show again?"_

 _They both glanced up at their cybernetic friend, who was eyeing the t.v. with distaste._

 _"Yeah, 'that show'!" Beast Boy chirped. "It's awesome!"_

 _Cyborg shot Raven a look. "Okay, I get why he likes it, but you?"_

 _She shrugged. "It's funny." Raven attempted to return her attention to the screen, but Cyborg's stare remained fixed on her. She let out a huff, and shot him a glare. "What?"_

 _"Um, you know you're petting him, right?"_

 _Raven glanced down at her hand, which was currently tangled up in Beast Boy's hair. A flush spread across her cheeks, and she let go, scooting off to the side. Beast Boy followed suite, embarrassment flowing off of him in waves._

 _Well. That was...something._

Breathe.

 _"Aw, come on!"_

 _Raven glanced up from her book. "What?" she asked. Beast Boy chucked his Nintendo to the side, sighing exaggeratedly._

 _"I almost beat that stupid level! Now I have to start all over."_

 _She rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Oh no, what a shame."_

 _"It is, Rae. Now I'll never get to the end!"_

 _The common room doors burst open, and Robin strode in. A swirl of negative emotions permeated the air around him, and Raven shut her book. This wasn't going to be good._

 _"What's up, Rob?" Beast Boy said. The Boy Wonder grunted, his gaze fixing on Raven._

 _"There's an issue downtown. Call Starfire on your communicator, I can't find mine."_

 _Raven rolled her eyes, whipping out the yellow device. With the push of a button, she dialed the alien princess, and awaited her to pick up._

Swim. Raven wheezed, blinking water droplets from her eyes. Her hand was firmly clutching something, something solid and smooth. Vague images of a stopwatch flooded her muddied mind, and she could see a warm glow emanating from the device.

She was tired, so tired. Raven wondered what would happen if she just stopped fighting. Could she finally sleep? She stilled, feeling herself drift slowly downward...

 _There was a bang. Fire-hot pain exploded in her side. Raven felt herself stagger for a brief moment, before toppling to the ground._

 _"Raven!" someone screamed. Why were they screaming? What had happened?_

 _The world was spinning around her, faster and faster. Her eyelids grew heavy, oh so heavy. She wanted to sleep, but it hurt to breathe. Why did it hurt to breathe? Did she hurt herself? She couldn't remember. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. They felt so warm._

 _"Stay with me, Raven, do you hear me?"_

 _She wanted to reach out, but she was so tired. Moving was just too much work. The last thing she was aware of was someone picking her up and carrying her..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whew. This was insane. So sorry this took so long, but life has been a little crazy! Plus, this was a beast to write, lol. Anyway, we've only got one more chapter after this! And then an epilogue. So stay tuned folks, the story's almost over! XD Enjoy!**

 **Thanks for the support!  
**

 **-vixensheart**


	19. Chapter Eighteen- Mother Time

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Mother Time**

 _"Raven? Raven, wake up!"_

Raven awoke with a jolt. She bolted upright, gasping as an intense pain pulsed through her muscles. Everything hurt, from her fingertips down to her toes. Why everything hurt was a mystery to her; Raven's mind was a fog.

What had happened?

The question pounded through the empath's mind as she glanced around, realization of how utterly lost she was slowly dawning on her. Raven had no clue where she was.

Towering over her were these massively tall trees that ascended so high she could barely make out the canopy. The brush wasn't very dense where she sat; Raven had a clear view to what appeared to be a riverbank. A low gurgling of water confirmed the theory, and a plethora of memories hit her like a train.

The Red Queen. The castle. The mirror. A werecat. Reapers. The river.

Things got fuzzy after that. There was a whirlpool of memories that Raven couldn't even begin to understand, memories of another life it seemed. Her life. Before here…or after…she didn't know. Thinking about it made her head hurt.

"You're awake."

Raven jumped to her feet with a shriek, a bolt of dark energy escaping her and exploding a nearby shrub. She was met with the amused, unsurprised gaze of a rather familiar looking boy. A boy with a top hat and a mask.

The one who gave her the watch.

"It's _you_ ," she murmured.

The boy smiled back, tipping his hat. "So it is," he said. She shivered then, suddenly keenly aware of her damp and bedraggled state. Raven hugged her arms around her body, eyeing the boy warily.

"Why are you here?" Her voice had an edge to it, and she knew he understood what she really meant. _Why are you here now, instead of earlier?_ The boy simply shrugged, sitting down on a nearby log.

"It wasn't time yet," he said.

"Time? What do you mean it wasn't time yet?"

He said nothing, simply shrugging.

Raven let out a growl, her eyes narrowing. "What do you want from me?" she snapped. The very ground trembled around them from her anger, and the empath could feel tremors of surprise from the boy.

"It's not about what I want," he said coolly, "it's about what _you_ want."

What did that even mean? Raven opened her mouth to ask, when something flew through the air, nearly hitting her in the face. She caught it, shooting a surprised glance at the masked boy. He merely grinned at her. Raven rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands. There sat a familiar golden watch, gleaming in what little light reached its shiny surface.

Or at least, what little bit was clean enough to shine anyway. The watch was covered in mud, with some sort of water type of plant material clinging to the chain. It was a little wet too, with river water dripping out of its cracks and crevices. Surprisingly, there was still a distinct ticking sound coming from the stopwatch, easy to hear in the quiet of the forest.

"It works," she murmured. "Sort of, anyway." The boy shot her a look, and Raven could sense some bafflement flowing off of him.

"Of course it does. Why wouldn't it?"

Raven raised a brow. "Well, it was submerged under water, for one thing." Her companion merely laughed, shaking his head.

"You really don't know how to work that thing, do you?" He snorted, amusement billowing off of him in waves. "It's a wonder you were able to call me at all," he murmured.

"Call you?"

"Yeah, with the watch."

Raven blinked. "I called you with a watch?"

At this, she received a blank stare. The empath stared right back, her mind whirring with confusion. How could she call someone with a _watch_ of all things? Watches didn't make calls. They told time. There were other machines for calling; like phones, and walkie-talkies, and...communicators? A flash of a yellow device flew through her mind, so quickly she almost missed it.

Raven heard the masked boy say something, but she wasn't paying attention. Instead, she scrutinized the watch, her eyes widening at the 'T' engraved onto its surface. She'd seen something like this before. _Her communicator_. Intrigued, the empath tugged the watch open, half expecting to see a darkened screen. Instead, she saw the face of a clock for a second before the whole stopwatch lit up with a golden light.

She gasped, nearly dropping the trinket. Trails of light shot across the ground, creating glowing trails all around her. They seemed to zigzag in all directions, but Raven sensed there was a purpose to the magical madness. Her intuition proved correct when the light trails met up with a boulder nary a stone's throw away from them. Immediately, intricate designs sprouted across the large stone, glowing brightly like the forest around them. For a moment, the design resembled a clock, before a blinding flash burned her eyes, making her duck her head.

Purple, pink, and yellow spots danced in Raven's vision. She blinked a few times, slightly dizzy from the brilliance of the light. It wasn't until her vision readjusted that she realized the lights where all gone. Well, aside from what appeared to be a _glowing door_ hovering just above the boulder. Raven jerked her gaze to her masked companion. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly. He didn't return her gaze, instead choosing to stare at the doorway.

"She's coming," he murmured. Raven wanted to ask who, but before she could, a silhouette appeared within the glowing doorway. The silhouette seemed to sort of...drift down to the ground with a sort of ethereal grace. The door of light closed as soon as the person's feet touched the ground, the sudden dimness catching Raven off guard. She shook her head, blinking a bit to readjust to the natural light of the forest. When she looked back at the silhouette, she gasped.

There, standing before them, was one of the most beautiful beings Raven had ever laid her eyes on. Sparking green eyes glowed beneath fire-red bangs, and flowing ruby tresses spilled over golden shoulders. The woman that stood before them was a true masterpiece, with her head held high and a loving smile softening her features. She was a warrior, a ruler, a being from another realm.

She was Mother Time.

The masked boy darted forward, bowing before her on his knees. Raven watched in fascination as Mother Time bent forward, lightly touching his shoulder and murmuring something in his ear. He rose, and dipped his head, acknowledging whatever the woman told him. And then he swept off to the side, a neutral expression painted upon his features. They didn't hide the giddy emotions permeating the air around him, but Raven still admired the boy's poker face.

"Raven."

Even her voice was ethereal, ringing in the air like bells. All Raven could do was stare stupidly at the goddess-like woman, as if she'd been dumbstruck. Mother Time chuckled then, a sound much akin to bells, and held out her hand to the empath.

"Come, we have much to discuss."

As is in a trance, Raven reached forward and took the woman's hand, allowing Mother Time to lead her through the doorway of light.

* * *

When the empath opened her eyes, she found herself gawking in awe. She was no longer at the riverbank; instead, she stood in a place bathed with light. Clouds spilled among her feet, creating a wispy carpet. There were walls, though they seemed to have no real purpose, as there was no ceiling that Raven could see. The most defining feature, however, was the clocks.

They were everywhere; in the walls, emerging from the clouds, seemingly floating in mid air. There were red clocks, gold clocks, big clocks, and small clocks. Some had faces so large, they rivaled those of giants. Others could fit inside of Raven's palm. It was as bizarre as it was fascinating.

"W-where are we?" Raven asked, her voice, though almost a whisper, seemed to boom throughout the space.

"We are in the place where time is still; the place that exists between your world, and the next."

Raven blinked, confusion muddying her mind. The place where time was still? A place between her world and the next? Mother Time's answer made no sense to the empath, and she grappled with what it could mean.

Mother Time chuckled. "You seem confused," she said. Raven ducked her head, embarrassed, but Mother Time didn't seem to notice. Instead, she started walking through the clouds, stopping by one of the random clocks that littered the space. The woman turned to Raven, a reserved expression blanketing her features. :Why are you here, Raven?"

She shot Mother Time a baffled look. "I-I'm lost, and I thought you could help me get home..."

Mother Time smiled softly. "You already know the way home, my friend."

At this, Raven scoffed. No she didn't! She wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble if she'd already known the way! It was all Raven could do to keep from snapping at the goddess-like woman before her. Knew the way? Ridiculous.

"You don't believe me."

It wasn't a question, but Raven felt bad nevertheless. She shrugged, her gaze dropping the the clouds scattered on the floor. Truthfully, the empath wasn't sure what she believed anymore. The earth was up and the sky was down, and everything she thought she knew was a muddled ball of memories from two different worlds she didn't understand.

"Perhaps you need to see to understand," Mother Time said. Raven shot the woman a baffled glance, only for her to gesture at the giant clock. The empath stepped forward, watching in fascination as the clock's face lit up and began to ripple. No longer was it a clock, but a picture, a picture of a place. It was a familiar place, one Raven felt that she knew. A great temple, with magnificent pillars of marble and glowing torches fastened to the wall. Cloaked people moved back and forth, often signing hymns of some kind. And there, among them, was a younger version of herself.

" _Azarath_ ," Raven murmured. She...she remembered. She was from Azarath, raised by the monks who lived there. She learned to control her emotions to prevent her destiny from taking hold. From there, she fled to earth, where she became...a Titan. A hero. All the visions she'd seen, the things she remembered, they were _real_.

But how did she end up here?

"This place is one that exists between realms, between realities even. You're here because you _chose_ to be here." Mother Time paused, tracing the edge of the clock. "You have all the answers you seek, if only you choose to see them."

Raven looked back at the clock, whose image had changed. Instead of a temple, it now displayed what looked like the inside of a warehouse. A flash of a memory raced through Raven's mind, and she gulped. "I...I was shot, wasn't I?"

Mother Time didn't answer, though her downcast expression was an answer in and of itself. The empath let out a shaky breath, her mind buzzing. "So what, this was all a dream? I imagined this whole adventure, is that what you're telling me?"

"Not entirely. Many of the entities you met are real, like myself. We have just taken on appearances that are familiar to you. It would seem that your mind has fabricated a way to process this realm and all of its wonders, by practically creating a world itself."

Raven leaned against the clock, attempting to process the information. "It all felt so...real." Heat rose to her cheeks as she thought of Garfield, and her heart twisted a little. Mother Time placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, a soft smile painting her features.

"And perhaps some of it was," she murmured. Immediately, images of her friends, her _real_ friends, flooded her mind, and she couldn't help but smile. Her smile faded, however, when she realized her predicament.

She still had to get home.

"So, how do I get back?" she asked. Mother Time gestured for Raven to follow, and the two began to traipse through the temple-esque building. They walked for awhile, the hall seemingly endless. Neither of them spoke, as Raven was lost amongst her thoughts. Mostly, she thought of Garfield. Or Beast Boy. They were the same person, right? Raven wasn't sure, but it certainly seemed that way. So what did this mean? Did...did she like Beast Boy?

 _"You think you're alone, Raven...but you're not."_

Raven bit her lip. Like everything else, she already knew the answer. And Raven had a feeling that the answer was a very solid yes.

"Here," Mother Time said, interrupting the empath's thoughts. They'd come to a set of glowing doorways, much like the portal that sent them here. Raven glanced up at Mother Time, who smiled at her. "Both doors shall take you away from this realm. One will take you to the world you left, one to the world of eternal rest." The woman paused, glancing up at the portals. "Choose wisely, friend."

Raven looked from one doorway to the next, her mind made. She stepped forward into the light, and fell.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whew! Here it is-the final chapter. The only thing left is the epilogue, friends. I'm not sure if I like this chapter, hopefully you guys enjoy it! Also, sorry for the wait, school's been hectic! But I finished and here it is. :)**

 **Thank you guys so much for the support!**

 **-vixensheart**


	20. Epilogue- Out of the Hole

**Out of the Hole**

When Raven awoke, everything was bright. She blinked, lights dancing in her eyes. Slowly, the blurry images of her surroundings solidified, and Raven found herself in a well lit room. It was quiet; the only sounds were a steady beep on her left, and a soft snore on her right. She turned her head slowly, wincing at her sore muscles, and settled her gaze on the source of the snoring. There, using her arm as a pillow, was none other than Beast Boy.

A smile broke out on her face, and the empath cautiously lifted her free hand to stroke his messy hair. The action caused him to stir, and immediately a pair of sleepy green eyes were blinking up at her. She felt Beast Boy tense, a quizzical expression creasing his features, before he shot up.

"Raven?" he croaked. She shot him a shaky smile, only for it to widen as he lurched forward to gather her up in a hug.

"Fuck, Rae, oh my god. How are you feeling? Should I get a nurse? I'm not hurting you, am I? Oh, god-"

"Garfield!" she squeaked. Beast Boy froze, pulling back sharply. For a moment, Raven was seized with fear that she'd somehow messed up, but then she noticed the tears dripping down the shapeshifter's face. She reached out, brushing her fingers along his cheek.

"I...I thought I lost you," he whispered. Raven then did something she probably should have done a long time ago. She snagged a fistful of his shirt, yanking him close, and planted a kiss on his lips. It was a sweet kiss, lasting only a brief moment before Raven broke away.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she teased quietly. Beast Boy's shocked expression morphed into that of a smile, and he shook his head. His hand slid into hers, and he chuckled softly.

"No, I guess not."

It was then that the door creaked open, revealing the hulking form of Cyborg as he shouldered his way into the room. "Hey, B, I got your-" He paused upon seeing Raven, his expression going slack. With a yelp, the cybernetic teen scrambled to her bedside, grinning wildly. "Raven! You're awake! It's about time!"

Raven laughed, wincing slightly at the ache in her side. "Hey, Cy," she murmured. He pat her shoulder gently, while turning to cuff the changeling.

"You were supposed to alert us when she woke up!"

Beast Boy shrugged, chuckling nervously. "Oops."

The following hours went by in a blur of activity. Cyborg had called over the doctor, who'd given Raven a quick once over and informed her of the extent of her injuries. It turned out she'd been shot in the side, in the lower half of her rib cage. The bullet had grazed the bone and punctured a lung, landing her in surgery and in the ICU of the city's hospital. Apparently, the surgery had proven difficult, as the puncture had been larger than the doctors had realized, and she'd almost flat-lined a few times due to asphyxiation.

At this, Raven couldn't help but glance at Beast Boy, whose face was grim. She squeezed his hand, earning a small smile.

The doctors went on to inform her that she'd been comatose for about a week, due to her body's ability to heal itself while unconscious. They made plans to do some x-rays later on, but left to give her some peace.

Starfire and Robin had come in only minutes after the doctor, crowding around her alongside Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Oh, friend Raven, you are awake!" the Tamaranian cheered, pulling Raven into a tight embrace.

"Whoa, Star, easy!"

"Yeah, let's be careful now. Raven's still a bit delicate."

Robin and Cyborg gently pried the alien princess away, much to the empath's relief. Still, she was happy her friends were here with he. Hell, she was happy to be alive! And so she laughed and chatted and smiled, all the while hanging onto Beast Boy's hand. It wasn't until much later, when the other three had fallen asleep in the assortment of chairs in the room, that they had a little time to themselves once again.

"I'd do it again, you know," she murmured. Her voice, though a whisper, seemed to boom in the quiet room. She felt Beast Boy's emotions spike, and she turned to meet his gaze. His stare was intense, and he gripped her hand so tight, it was starting to go numb.

"Well you won't, I won't let you."

She shrugged. "But I still would." It was true. She'd do it again in a heartbeat. She would risk her life over and over for him, if only it meant he'd be fine. Raven knew he'd do the same for her, she could feel it.

"Lay with me," she said. Beast Boy blinked, concern painting his expression.

"I don't wanna hurt you..."

Raven squeezed his hand. "You won't. Please?"

He relented, and she scooted over to give him room. Ever so gently, the changeling crawled into the hospital bed beside her, gently wrapping his arms around her. And there the two of them laid, enjoying the warmth of companionship of each other.

Maybe when she was out of the hospital, they could talk about the future, about them. But for right now, this was all Raven needed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And so it ends. Wow. I can't believe it's over. I really hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it, your support has meant so much to me. I wanna give a special shout out to RPGPersona, who has commented on nearly every story of mine, as well as Ultimate Star, Invader Johnny, Azarath Cat, and everyone else who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Seriously, you guys are the best.**

 **Also, if you wanna know what's next, check out my profile page! I do have plans for more multichapter fics, and I'm going to start a poll to see what you guys wanna read next. Keep in mind both stories in the poll WILL be written, I just don't have time to work on more than one. So the winning story will get written first.**

 **Again, thanks so much everybody, this has been quite the ride, and I hope you all enjoyed. :)**

 **-vixensheart**


End file.
